


Под прикрытием

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Police, Gen, M/M, Romance, Undercover, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: АУ, в котором Оби-Ван — агент под прикрытием в криминальном синдикате, а Коди — честный полицейский, который просто делает свою работу





	Под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undercover AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/284811) by commonplace caz. 



> Переведено для WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017  
> Полицейская АУ, смерть второстепенного в рамках данного фика персонажа (см. примечание в конце текста)  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

1

«А он симпатичный», — стало первой мыслью Коди, когда он заглянул в переполненную камеру. Парень провёл всего несколько часов за решёткой, но уже безраздельно владел вниманием окружающих: он улыбался и перешучивался со своими испорченными до мозга костей и погрязшими в преступлениях сокамерниками. С окровавленной нижней губой и отражавшимся в голубых глазах светом он выглядел опасно и соблазнительно, будто каждое его слово обещало ночь, которую ты никогда не забудешь.

Но Коди об этом всём забыл, и мгновенно, стоило ему заглянуть в его дело. Более того, он стал себе настолько омерзителен, что его почти замутило. Похищения. Работорговля. Наркотики. Обвинения были многочисленны и разнообразны, они ювелирно прокладывали свой пагубный путь прямо к сердцу одного из худших криминальных синдикатов Корусант-Сити.

И они взяли его за — что там было? Да уж, это хотя бы вызвало у Коди улыбку, пока он набирал свой код доступа к двери камеры. Для их целей нет ничего лучше надуманного мелкого обвинения в нарушении общественного порядка. В конце концов, Капоне подвели налоги.

— Ты, — он указал пальцем. — На выход.

— Что ж, если вы настаиваете, — с издевательской вежливостью сказал арестованный и, накинув на плечи кожаную куртку, кивнул своим сокамерникам. — Господа.

— Пошёл в задницу, — весело ответил один из них.

Яркое освещение в комнате для допросов не слишком ухудшило внешность Кеноби — если это было его настоящее имя. Напротив, он выглядел даже довольным, когда Коди приковал его к столу наручниками, а его полуприкрытые глаза обещали вещи, о которых сержант предпочитал не задумываться.

— Да мне выдали красавчика, — небрежно заметил задержанный, усаживаясь за стол и смеряя Коди взглядом. — Гораздо лучше по сравнению с прошлым разом.

— Поговорим о прошлом разе, — прервал его Коди. Он резко открыл папку и сложил на неё переплетённые руки. — Капитан Вульфи обнаружил веские доказательства, позволяющие подозревать ваше участие в похищении нескольких детей из Нижних кварталов для продажи через хаттскую сеть.

— Да, точно, — зевая, сказал Кеноби; он даже не смотрел на Коди, вместо этого его взгляд блуждал по комнате, как будто методично исследуя её в поисках выхода, хотя его запястья и оставались скованными. — Не всему, что вы слышите, следует верить, сержант... — он на секунду замолк, чтобы перевести взгляд обратно на Коди и рассмотреть его значок, — Фетт. Вас двое?

— Мой брат.

— А, — сказал Кеноби, с отчётливо глумливыми нотками в голосе. — Как интересно. Я расскажу ещё кое-что, что могло бы вас заинтересовать: очень скоро вы меня отпустите.

— Чёрта с два, — сказал Коди, давая волю своим раздражению и недовольству. — Тебе не удастся убедить меня, что ты сливаешь информацию о хаттах. Здесь может быть только два варианта: ты признаёшься, соглашаешься дать показания и получаешь иммунитет и новую жизнь. Либо мы запираем тебя, и тебя убивают в тюрьме твои же бывшие дружки.

Тогда Кеноби замолчал, неотрывно глядя на спокойно сидящего Коди.

— Ты надеешься, что я выберу второй вариант, — пробормотал он. — Ты думаешь, я это заслужил.

Коди уставился на него. Слова замерли у него на кончике языка — да, чёрт возьми, конечно, ты заслужил это, лицемерное ты чудовище, — когда дверь загремела и открылась, и он быстро встал по стойке смирно, приветствуя начальника отделения Винду.

— Сержант, пожалуйста, освободите подозреваемого, — сказал Винду бесцветным голосом. — Я лично займусь документами об освобождении из-под стражи мистера Кеноби.

Коди в изумлении оглянулся на Кеноби. Гангстер теперь ухмылялся, все ещё глядя на него из-под тяжёлых век, и его самодовольство было больше, чем Коди мог вынести, пока на ощупь искал свой ключ и открывал наручники.

— Спасибо, — почти пропел Кеноби, а потом, совершенно неожиданно, протянул руку и схватил Коди за запястье.

— Я заслужил, — прошептал он так тихо, что Коди не сомневался, что стоящий в дверях Винду не услышит его; и внезапно его взгляд стал ясным и пронзительным, впился в Коди, будто моля о понимании.

Он менял личины настолько быстро, настолько органично, что Коди знал только то, что он чертовски сбит с толку; но когда Кеноби со своей мерзкой кривой ухмылкой развернулся и последовал за Винду, Коди вдруг осознал две вещи. Во-первых, — и эта мысль ударила его под дых — скорее всего Кеноби не переживёт задание, которое ему поручили.

И во-вторых, Коди, вопреки любым доводам разума, был готов сделать все возможное, чтобы он выжил.

2

За прошедшие до их следующей встречи несколько недель у Коди появилось слишком много свободного времени, — или он просто не мог заняться ничем другим, потому что знание изводило его, будто бы это был его секрет, — чтобы гадать, как поступить, если он вновь наткнётся на Бена Кеноби, правую руку Хатта и (судя по всему) давнюю подсадную утку Мейса Винду.

Он долго думал о том, что он мог бы сказать, тщательно разбирая предложение за предложением, оценивая, что можно было бы вложить в слова и обещания, не выдавая его секрет. Он думал о том, что мог бы сделать, иногда подавляя отвращение, а иногда давая ему полную свободу, и тогда он недоумевал, как, чёрт возьми, он мог быть настолько уверен, что в ком-то настолько недостижимом могло быть что-то, что заставило бы Коди доверять ему.

Рекс бы сказал, что все дело в том, что в Коди взыграло его чёртово преклонение перед героями, с первого дня службы побуждавшее его быть тем, на кого каждый может положиться полностью и без вопросов. Рекс бы так и сказал, это точно, и был бы совершенно прав, вот только Коди ни слова не сказал ему об этом. Он подумал, что если выяснится, что всё это время его разводили как дурачка, он и сам прекрасно справится с самобичеванием.

Так что когда желаемая возможность свалилась ему прямо в руки, он почти удивился.

Всё началось с практически абсурдного стечения обстоятельств: облава на склад в Нижних кварталах, град выстрелов, когда подручные Хатта бросились врассыпную во время полицейского штурма, и вот Коди обнаружил, что с колотящимся от адреналина сердцем преследует одетую в кожу фигуру. Он нёсся по едва освещенным недрам складского комплекса, хлопая дверьми и по инерции скользя на поворотах, пока не очутился, — не слыша ничего за своим тяжёлым дыханием, — в одиночестве в одном из боковых проходов, с карабином, наставленным в спину сбегавшего от него и сейчас явно загнанного в угол невысокого мужчины, и чёрт, как же он любил свою работу!

— Стоять, — крикнул он, и преступник послушался, замедлил бег и спокойно, даже слишком спокойно, замер, расслабленно держа пистолет в руке. — Брось его и повернись. Руки за голову.

Кеноби послушался — и он совершенно не выглядел обеспокоенным. Его глаза ярко блестели под капюшоном толстовки, и он смотрел на Коди точно так же, как и любой другой чёртов бандит: презрительно и уверенно в победе.

Обычно Коди словами или делом с удовольствием стёр бы эту ухмылку с любого лица. Но в этот раз он просто не мог и ненавидел себя за то, что не до конца понимал почему.

— Офицер Фетт, — негромко произнёс Кеноби. — Рад вас видеть.

— Чёрт, — шёпотом выругался Коди и опустил оружие — всего лишь на несколько сантиметров, но Кеноби насторожился. — Почему я должен тебе верить?

Коди знал, что время поджимало, и, к счастью, Кеноби тоже это почувствовал.

— Я не могу принять решение за тебя, — ответил он всё с тем же подкупающим обаянием. Он шагнул вперед, и Коди не пошевелился. — Но если бы ты не верил мне, ты бы застрелил меня в ту же секунду, как узнал.

— Тебе нужно убраться отсюда?

— Да.

Коди замер, его мысли скакали как безумные. Его нутро тоже то и дело ухало вниз, едва успевая за его колебаниями, и боги, это было больно. Но было ещё кое-что, что он собирался спросить, — самое опасное.

— Тебе нужно укрытие?

Он впервые видел Кеноби изумленным.

— Что?

— Место, куда ты мог бы пойти?

Прошла, кажется, целая вечность, но наконец Кеноби медленно кивнул.

— Всегда пригодится, — в итоге сказал он. — Есть предложения?

— Да, — сказал Коди, и почувствовал облегчение, будто с него свалились все слои прикрывавшего его кевлара. — Тогда вперёд, не тяни. Давай поскорее с этим закончим.

Кеноби двигался так быстро, что Коди едва успел отвести карабин; в одно мгновение отброшенный пистолет оказался поднят с бетона, и его рукоять со свистом прилетела Коди в висок, и чёрт-чёрт-чёрт...

Когда он пришёл в себя, потолок над ним был больнично-белым, и он мог различить только одну сторону комнаты. Он с трудом поднял руку, нащупал бинты на лице и застонал.

— Не двигайся, — услышал он, и это был Рекс. Его яркие черты проступали в плывущих перед Коди очертаниях лица, а челюсть захватили сильные пальцы. — Не разговаривай.

— Чт-т...

— Ублюдок напал на тебя и раздробил глазницу, — сказал Рекс тихо и едва различимо, с тем спокойствием, с которым он мог бы методично планировать чью-то смерть. — Им пришлось тебя вскрыть, чтобы вытащить осколки кости из глаза.

Что? — ошарашено подумал Коди, и недоумение ещё не покинуло его затуманенный наркотиками и болью разум, когда выражение лица Рекса смягчилось и стало каким-то невыносимо потерянным и отдающим беспокойством и усталостью.

— У тебя останется чертовски здоровый шрам, но не волнуйся, приятель. Мы поймаем его.

«Вот дерьмо», — выругался про себя Коди, сначала медленно, а потом повторяя это слово всё быстрее, пока оно не заполнило все его мысли. — «Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо...»

Мир сходил с ума.

3

Коди всего два дня как вернулся на службу, когда его без объяснений вызвали в кабинет Мейса Винду.

В итоге ему потребовались шесть недель больничного, две из которых он провёл — когда не спал — вглядываясь в наполовину чёрный мир и гадая, восстановится ли его зрение; ещё две у него постоянно кружилась голова, пока слёзы вымывали мутное марево из его повреждённого глаза, а звон в левом ухе медленно, но верно стихал.

Будет справедливо сказать, что даже несмотря на облегчение от полного выздоровления, к тому времени, как он сел за стол под пристальный взгляд Винду, его всё ещё обуревали эмоции в отношении Кеноби, и ни в одной из них — по крайней мере, на первый взгляд — не было ничего доброжелательного.

Поэтому он не мог объяснить — даже самому себе — своё чёртово стремление продолжать лгать.

— Итак, он атаковал тебя, как только ты открыл дверь в боковой коридор?

— Да, сэр.

— Вы не обменивались словами или какими-либо предупреждениями?

— Нет, сэр. — Как оказалось, когда кожа вокруг шрама всё ещё стянута и чешется, сохранять спокойное и нейтральное выражение лица гораздо проще. Было несложно понять, почему Винду хотел разобраться в случившемся: в конце концов, ему было нужно сохранить своего агента («Если он действительно его агент», — продолжал шептать мерзкий подозрительный голосок в голове Коди, и тот снова решительно его проигнорировал). Мейс смерил Коди расчётливым оценивающим взглядом, ища любую возможность поймать его на вранье. Наконец, Коди разрешили вернуться обратно к перекладыванию бумажек, чем ему предстояло заниматься ещё целый месяц, до тех пор, пока его не признают годным к полевой работе, и он почти поверил, что скоро тоже сможет обо всём забыть.

По крайней мере, он был бы не против. Чёрт, он бы действительно этого хотел, и в тот вечер даже больше, чем обычно: когда вернулся домой, в обшарпанную двухкомнатную квартиру в центре города, которую они делили с Рексом, когда проглотил предписанные ему таблетки и в полной тишине забрался в кровать, — потому что у Рекса была ночная смена, и даже если бы он был дома, у Коди не было настроения для болтовни.

Он плохо спал с тех пор, как ему прилетело в висок, даже не смотря на противовоспалительные и обезболивающие, — и именно из-за них, как он понял уже потом, именно из-за них в час ночи, болтаясь на грани сна и яви, он отстранённо отметил, что ему слышится какой-то шум.

И совершенно точно почувствовал какие-то несколько минут спустя, как к его затылку прижалось абсолютно реальное дуло пистолета.

Он не сдержался — никто бы не смог, даже обладая специальной подготовкой: глаза резко распахнулись, а сердце запнулось и пропустило удар, прежде чем вновь начать биться с удвоенной скоростью.

— Шшш, — тихо сказал неизвестный, когда Коди, пытаясь не двигаться, медленно и тяжело выдохнул через нос. Снова «Шшш». И потом: «Развернись».

Коди послушался, настолько осторожно, насколько мог, лихорадочно вспоминая, где лежит его личное оружие, и где же Рекс, и что он мог бы сказать, — и ошарашенно моргнул, когда Кеноби включил лампу рядом с кроватью.

Выглядел он ужасно: роскошный фингал под глазом, воротник весь в кровавых пятнах, а дуло его пистолета было почти небрежно направлено на Коди, будто бы он забыл, что держит его в руке.

— Ты говорил серьёзно?

Коди не сразу обрёл голос.

— О чём?

— Об этом месте, о том, что тут безопасно.

На этот раз ему потребовалось куда меньше времени, чтобы решиться, и к чёрту последствия.

— Да.

Кеноби выдохнул и начал как-то оседать, и Коди с неразборчивым возгласом дёрнулся вперёд, опасаясь остаться с бессознательным телом на руках, — когда это тело оказалось в его объятиях и оседлало его; пистолет громко ударился о прикроватную тумбочку, а Кеноби уже целовал его, грубо и яростно, быстрыми нетерпеливыми руками задирая край его футболки.

«Вау», — подумал Коди и попытался вставить хоть слово между поцелуями, и наконец ему это удалось.

— Подожди... Чёрт, подожди секунду, — с трудом выдохнул он, хватая руки Кеноби и зажимая их между их телами, — и Кеноби мигом опустил глаза, и в его взгляде промелькнуло столько едва сдерживаемой, мучительной досады, что это вновь лишило Коди дара речи.

— Как давно? — Это всё, что он в итоге смог придумать, и Кеноби склонился и вжался в него. Он пах одеколоном и остатками адреналина, как будто вместе с потом из него вышло всё напряжение сегодняшнего кошмара, и это был единственный ответ, который требовался теряющему голову Коди.

Он ничего не сказал, когда стянул с Кеноби куртку, и Кеноби только застонал, когда он спустился поцелуями по его покрытой синяками шее и занялся пуговицами на его рубашке (по одной стороне его груди так же спускались иссиня-чёрные пятна, и при прикосновении к ним Кеноби шипел и тихо матерился, но Коди знал, что сейчас не время спрашивать); к тому моменту, когда Кеноби был под ним и толкался в его ладонь, обхватывающую его сквозь джинсы, Коди был почти уверен, что отдаст всё, что у него было, чтобы удостовериться, что это не сон.

Если задуматься, возможно, ему придётся сделать это в любом случае.

4

Первым, что увидел Коди, проснувшись, был Кеноби, в одних джинсах сидящий на его подоконнике.

Было в этом что-то странно притягательное. Он курил: Коди чувствовал этот характерный запах дешёвых курительных палочек с крепким табаком, которые массово производили в Нижних кварталах и которые стали там настоящим бедствием, — и аккуратно выдыхал дым в серый внутренний двор за окном, а его пистолет лежал наготове рядом с его коленом. Он замер, когда Коди пошевелился и приподнялся на постели, но так и не оглянулся.

— Не спалось?

Кеноби ухмыльнулся в ответ и сделал ещё одну затяжку.

— Не принимай на свой счёт.

— А это? — зевая, спросил Коди и махнул рукой на цветущие на рёбрах Кеноби синяки; он смутно помнил, как тот морщился, когда прижимался к Коди всё ближе и крепче, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. В тусклом утреннем свете они выглядели ещё ярче и болезненней и уже начинали желтеть по краям.

— Выяснилось, что моё начальство точно так же недовольно моим поступком, как и твоё. Нам не полагается отправлять встречных копов на больничную койку.

Коди нахмурился, не уверенный, что понимает, о чём речь.

— Это произошло почти два месяца назад.

— Джабба узнал, только когда ты вернулся на службу, — тихо сказал Кеноби, вставая и выкидывая бычок за окно. — А значит, в вашем отделении может быть крот.

Он все ещё улыбался, когда повернулся к Коди, но теперь в его улыбке не осталось веселья.

— Надеюсь, мы закончили с вопросами, для твоего же блага. Но об этом я сожалею, — добавил он мягче, и слегка коснулся лица Коди, очертив пальцами его шрам. — Пришлось постараться для достоверности. Ты меня удивил.

— Ну, — начал Коди неожиданно хриплым голосом и остановился, чтобы прочистить горло. — Я могу придумать пару способов, которыми ты можешь искупить свою вину.

— Не стоит испытывать удачу, — фыркнул Кеноби, но всё равно наклонился и поцеловал Коди в висок. — Ванная?

— Да... вон туда, — сказал Коди. Он ещё до конца не проснулся, так что не слишком расстроился, и — проследив за тем, как Кеноби сунул пистолет сзади за пояс и быстро вышел за дверь спальни — зевнул и смог неловко натянуть на себя фланелевые брюки и пуловер. Он направился на кухню, где, как безжалостно напомнили ему часы, у него было ещё около получаса, чтобы поесть, прежде чем выходить из дома.

Кеноби всё ещё был в ванной, а Коди уже наполовину приготовил себе чашку кофе, без которой, как он чувствовал, он не был готов разбираться в том, что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло, когда он услышал за дверью звон ключей; Коди мгновенно застыл, оцепенев, когда Рекс, зевая с полным на то правом, толкнул дверь плечом и ввалился в квартиру.

«Ох, чёрт», — беспомощно подумал Коди и едва успел развернуться и изобразить на лице нечто, напоминающее улыбку. — Привет.

— Привет, — вздохнул Рекс. Он всё ещё был в форме и бросил кобуру с пистолетом на кухонную стойку, чтобы стянуть с себя полицейскую штормовку. — С тобой всё в порядке?

«Моё либидо теперь точно нуждается в успокоительном», — не к месту подумал Коди и почти хихикнул. Он был затрахан, в прямом и переносном смысле. — Да. Когда ты возвращаешься?

— Не раньше завтрашнего утра. У тебя есть кофе?

— Сейчас.

— Отлично, — сказал Рекс, снова потянувшись к своему табельному оружию. — Я уберу его и вернусь... или нет?

Его голос прозвучал, словно Рекс внезапно обнаружил у себя галлюцинации; он уже твёрдо держал пистолет, когда Коди, разворачиваясь, увидел стоящего в холле Кеноби: взгляд его бегал между ними двумя, а сам он уже тянулся к себе за спину.

— Какого, блядь, хрена?! — выдохнул Рекс.

5

Хотя Коди полностью осознавал, что он сентиментальный идиот, у него было несколько вполне определенных мыслей по поводу того, к чему может привести его с Кеноби... как это можно назвать? «развлечения»? «интрижка»? «тупая чёртова ошибка»? Часть этих мыслей, если смотреть на вещи реально, заканчивалась тем, что они с Кеноби либо окажутся мёртвы, либо в бегах, либо, как минимум, — и это был очень оптимистичный, лучший из возможных сценарий — на улице, выкинутыми со службы пинками под зад.

Но он никогда не думал, что умрёт от того, что его подстрелят дважды: одна пуля в спину — от Кеноби, а вторая — в грудь, от собственного брата, охваченного (абсолютным, сжигающим дотла и совершенно оправданным) бешенством, когда он попытается не дать им убить друг друга. У себя на кухне. В среду утром.

Да уж, всё это явно стремилось от маловероятного к абсолютно сюрреалистическому.

— С дороги, — процедил Рекс. Казалось, вздувшаяся вена на его шее сейчас лопнет, но его руки как обычно твёрдо держали пистолет; он отрывисто дёргал дулом, пытаясь найти хорошую позицию для стрельбы через плечо Коди.

— Нет.

— Почему, блядь, нет?

— Он трахнул меня, если это важно, — скучающим тоном сказал Кеноби. — Засуньте вашу добродетель обратно в штаны, офицер. Я опаздываю, и я буду благодарен за возможность выйти через эту дверь без посторонней помощи.

Коди оглянулся и укоризненно на него посмотрел, но Кеноби только пожал плечами без каких-либо признаков раскаяния.

— Ему нужны доказательства?

— Да, думаю, нужны. — В груди Коди что-то сжалось, будто бы он наконец вплотную подошёл к чему-то, чего всеми силами пытался избежать. — И мне тоже.

— А, — мягко сказал Кеноби.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что он... — Рекс подавился словами, от ярости его глаза стали совсем чёрными. — Он один из наших?

Казалось, Кеноби вдруг потерял к ним обоим интерес. Он опустил оружие — Рекс напрягся ещё сильнее — и вытащил из кармана потрёпанный голофон. Он набрал какой-то номер, а затем передал его Коди. — Вот.

Коди с опаской взял его и настороженно прислушивался к гудкам — ровно четыре штуки — пока неизвестный номер не взял трубку.

— Кеноби. — Голос Мейса был столь же узнаваем, как будто сам он находился в этой же комнате, как обычно распекая их за какой-нибудь неправомерный арест. — Пусть это будет что-то важное.

— Визуальное подтверждение, Мейс, — ровно сказал Кеноби. — Будь добр.

Через несколько секунд лицо Винду появилось на экране, и, когда он встретился взглядом с Коди и с ошеломлённым, лишённым дара речи Рексом, его лицо резко скривилось, углубляя и без того заметные недовольные складки.

— Проклятие, Оби-Ван, — прорычал он. — Уже достаточно моих людей попали из-за тебя под закон о неразглашении.

— Я благодарен за это, Мейс, — сказал Кеноби, ловко и проворно выхватил голофон из рук Коди и сразу же выключил его.

Коди видел, что голова у Рекса шла кругом: его негодование потеряло фокус, и это мучительно и неумолимо сбивало его с толку.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не должен тебя всё равно застрелить, — наконец выдавил он, когда Коди предупреждающе положил руку ему на локоть.

— Не моя работа, — отрывисто бросил Кеноби; он засунул пистолет обратно за пояс, а потом, будто не замечая опасности ситуации, вернулся обратно в комнату Коди и начал собирать разбросанную по полу одежду. — Можешь делать, что хочешь. Но я обещаю: ты ничего этим не выиграешь.

Коди забрал пистолет: немного усилий, и наконец ему удалось вытащить его из пальцев Рекса, поставить на предохранитель и убрать обратно в кобуру. Сам он чувствовал, будто его ещё раз ранили и сбили с ног, но только это была своеобразная смягчённая версия: эфемерное пустое облегчение и потрясение, примириться с которыми помогут только дни или даже недели.

Кеноби, уже полностью одетый, без единого слова пронёсся мимо них обоих; это Коди в итоге смог стряхнуть с себя оцепенение и всё-таки шагнуть вперёд, чтобы схватить его за плечо, останавливая перед полуоткрытой дверью.

— Оби-Ван? — спросил он, зная, что это слишком похоже на мольбу.

Кеноби поднял на него взгляд — усталость сквозила в каждой его черте — и потом снова его поцеловал (Рекс издал звук, напоминающий раненого гундарка, и это было почти смешно), прежде чем ответить.

— В следующий раз, — пробормотал он. — Если он будет.

— Я рассчитываю на это, — сказал Коди, настолько решительно, насколько смог, и увидел — в приподнятых бровях и промелькнувшей усмешке — что это обещание хотя бы на мгновение расшевелило Кеноби.

За это хотя бы можно было держаться.

6

Сразу же после ухода Кеноби Коди попытался по крайней мере связно обсудить, что случилось и (может быть) почему, но, судя по реакции Рекса, его попытка полностью провалилась.

За всё время совместной жизни с Рексом он всего несколько раз видел его настолько рассерженным, чтобы начали страдать вещи; гораздо реже, чем можно было бы подумать по его виду: по тому, каким деятельным и скорым на угрозы он мог быть, как свободно и просто выражал свои мысли и эмоции. Впрочем, этот раз — когда Рекс автоматически опрокинул в себя две чашки кофе, кинул свою кружку в раковину так, что она разлетелась на куски, и в раздражении направился в спальню — определённо был один из тех случаев.

— Ты вообще собираешься меня выслушать?

— А должен? — усмехнулся Рекс, но когда он поднял взгляд, в его улыбке не было ни капли юмора. — Сейчас это уже ничего не изменит, приятель.

— Чёрт побери, — сказал Коди, постепенно теряя терпение; он вновь пришёл к мысли о том, что им действительно стоило бы обсудить произошедшее. — Прости, что втянул тебя в это.

— Ага, ведь это именно то, что меня, блядь, беспокоит! — огрызнулся Рекс и с этими словами ловко захлопнул за собой дверь, оставив Коди в ярости мерить шагами ковёр, обдумывая произошедшее и все ещё пытаясь — и снова безуспешно — почувствовать вину хотя бы на секунду.

Он так ничего и не решил, и это, возможно, ещё долго не изменится; наконец он вздохнул и начал механически собираться на работу: не то чтобы эта поездка будет приятнее, с учётом того, что Винду мог уже дожидаться его у стола.

Конечно, когда он открыл входную дверь, выяснилось — потому что ему традиционно не везло, — что и тут его опередили.

— Думаю, вам лучше вернуться в квартиру, офицер Фетт, — сурово сказал Винду. В том слабом и тусклом утреннем свете, который проникал на лестничную клетку, он и двое агентов по обе стороны от него выглядели массивными и непреклонными.

«Чёрт», — устало подумал Коди и шагнул в сторону, чтобы их впустить.

Винду без церемоний сел на их потёртый диван; один из безымянных безликих служащих отрывисто постучал в дверь к Рексу и, не дожидаясь ответа, открыл её, другой же быстро осмотрел комнату Коди и тут же вернулся. Рекс ещё не спал — Коди не верил, что он мог быть настолько бесчувственным, — но он громко и сердито возмущался, пока его вытаскивали из постели, и только тогда, когда он вышел из комнаты и увидел сидящих напротив друг друга Винду и Коди, он замолчал и замер с непроницаемым лицом.

— Рекс, — сухо сказал Винду. На кофейном столике перед ним лежал чемоданчик, укреплённая модель, для открытия которой требовалось несколько ключей: Винду, похоже, хранил всё на себе. Сначала из чемоданчика появились две толстые стопки бумаг, а затем Винду достал из нагрудного кармана ручку, и обуреваемый дурными предчувствиями Коди был почти уверен, что знает, зачем они нужны.

— Подписывай, — бесцеремонно приказал Винду, протягивая ручку в направлении Коди.

Он подписал без раздумий, и Рекс немедленно подсел к нему и зашипел на ухо:

— Какого чёрта? Ты даже не прочитал!

— Твоя очередь, — с нажимом сказал Винду и забрал ручку из нетвёрдой хватки Коди.

— Чёрт, что бы это ни было, я не собираюсь...

— Заткнись, Рекс, — пробормотал Коди.

— Какого хрена я должен...

— Потому что если вы не подпишете акт о неразглашении прямо сейчас передо мной, — прервал его Винду, — то согласно третьему разделу Протокола действий полиции в чрезвычайных ситуациях я имею право задержать вас на неопределенное время по подозрению в хранении закрытой информации.

Он вновь протянул ручку в направлении Рекса; Коди видел, как бьётся жилка у него на виске, но теперь он хотя бы молчал, больше напоминая загнанное в угол животное, а не такое, что уже обнажило зубы и готово укусить.

Наконец, хоть и не слишком охотно, это всё же произошло: Рекс мрачно взял ручку, вскользь просмотрел стопку бумаг и без лишних сцен подписал последнюю страницу.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Винду, забирая обратно оба бланка. В его тоне не было сочувствия, но он хотя бы не кричал, и Коди почти мог посчитать это хорошим знаком. — Устраивайтесь, джентльмены. Чтобы изучить все ключевые детали дела Агента 84, понадобится время.

7

Для кого-то официально не существующего жизнь Кеноби была на удивление хорошо задокументирована.

Восемьдесят четвёртого завербовали через две недели после того, как он стал кадетом, и на фотографии он выглядел настолько юным, что у Коди перехватило дыхание. Чисто выбритое лицо, широко распахнутые глаза — единственной узнаваемой чертой было это тихое целеустремлённое спокойствие, которое постоянно обескураживало Коди, так что в нужный момент он то и дело упускал мысль. Кеноби можно было дать не больше двадцати.

На третью неделю в Академии «тот» Кеноби умер. Прилагались идеально оформленное свидетельство о смерти и сфабрикованный отчёт об автомобильной аварии, повлёкшей за собой падение с эстакады. Письмо с оповещением родителей — фермеров, живущих за пределами города.

— Чёрт, — услышал Коди бормотание Рекса.

Год спустя Бен Кеноби был впервые арестован в Нижних кварталах, и внезапно Коди почувствовал, будто воспоминания ожили перед его глазами: ухмылка на полицейском снимке, следы крови в бороде, способен на всё. Это было почти омерзительно — и, конечно, завораживало, тем самым обаянием, что разъедало Коди изнутри с момента их первой встречи.

Стопки отчётов с заданий (как заметил Коди, все они хранились на бумажных носителях, а не в электронном виде, и в том, чтобы держать их вне главного полицейского компьютера, несмотря на всю его технологическую магию, определённо был смысл) были такими же увлекательными. Не сразу, но новый умелый стрелок без прошлого оказался в самом внутреннем круге Джаббы, и чем ближе он был к верхушке, тем больше людей спасал. Торговые сделки, в которых жертвы думали, что их передадут предложившему самую высокую цену покупателю, а на деле их тихо вывозили на полицейские стоянки в дюжинах миль от города и сразу же включали в программу защиты свидетелей, после чего их поглощала анонимность миллиардного Корусанта. Дезинформация подменялась новой дезинформацией, и запланированные разборки банд срывались из-за подстроенной неразберихи. Взломанные банковские счета, десятки расшифровок долгих часов подбора и слежки за установленными целями...

— Ему имплантирован микрофон, — заметил тогда Винду, и Коди знал, что краснеет под его ещё более пристальным взглядом, а в его ушах застучала кровь. Рекс снова издал стон, больше подходящий обитателю зоопарка. («Так что я знал, что ты лжёшь», — не стал уточнять Винду, и Коди был рад, что его минуло хотя бы это унижение.)

— Изначально задание восемьдесят четвёртого должно было длиться, пока мы не соберём достаточно информации, чтобы отправить хаттов за решётку на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — продолжил Винду, позволив Коди откашляться и сменить положение, возвращая себе душевное равновесие. — Тем не менее, три года назад он вышел на доказательства того, что на самом деле хатты работают не самостоятельно. Информация о настоящем главаре тщательно охраняется, так что он решил остаться и выяснить, кто обеспечивает хаттов деньгами. Возможно, это кто-то из правительства.

— Да уж, отлично, — сказал Рекс, и когда Коди взглянул на него, он понял, что брат помимо воли смягчился, хотя его тон оставался язвительным и гневным. — Скольких людей он убил?

Винду сложил руки домиком и снова смерил их обоих тяжёлым взглядом, будто бы ожидая, что один из них начнёт выкрикивать правительственные секреты достаточно громко, чтобы их услышали соседи.

— Очевидно, что в некоторых обстоятельствах этого становится невозможно избежать...

Рекс посмотрел на Коди, и, видимо, заметив, что ему всё ещё совершенно плевать на то, какие именно преступления мог совершить Кеноби, снова выругался, вставая, и побрёл на кухню за ещё одной кружкой.

— Какое-то безумие.

— Так и есть, — резко сказал Винду. — Но это не меняет того факта, офицеры, что теперь вы оба под присягой. И принимая во внимание, что технически вы стали ресурсами в этом деле, можете ожидать, что в будущем вас привлекут к операциям восемьдесят четвётого. Я понятно выразился?

«Пятнадцать лет под прикрытием», — подумал Коди.

— Да, я в деле.

Рекс только кратко кивнул, и тогда Винду встал, без лишних слов собрал свои материалы и быстрым шагом вышел за дверь.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоит, приятель, — тихо сказал Рекс в последовавшей тишине. — Для твоего же блага.

Коди мало что мог на это ответить; он знал, что устал, устал оправдываться за свои чувства, даже перед собой; устал волноваться о Кеноби, устал за Кеноби. Его накрывало измождение от одних только мыслей, каково ему было год за годом, почти всегда в одиночестве, продолжать делать то, что — как ему сказали — должно быть сделано.

Но когда он вернулся обратно в свою комнату, думая, что больше не способен никуда идти — и определённо не способен работать — на его подушке лежал маленький клочок бумаги с торопливой, но аккуратной надписью, который Кеноби, видимо, оставил в те несколько секунд, что он провел в комнате в одиночестве.

«Закусочная Декса, 15:00.

Приходи один»

8

До закусочной Декса было не больше часа на городском трамвае: она находилась в той части Корусанта, где — Коди знал это — ему придётся заплатить жизнью, если его узнают.

«Копов здесь не любят», — хладнокровно размышлял он, прокладывая себе дорогу в плохо освещённой закусочной и утешаясь тем, что на нём гражданская одежда, в которой мало кто кроме Рекса его когда-либо видел. Возможно, именно в этом и была причина, по которой Кеноби решил, что никому даже не придёт в голову подозревать его во встрече с легавым здесь, за дальним столиком, под настороженными взглядами других посетителей, выглядящими такими же отъявленными и свирепыми преступниками.

Ну, хотя бы он улыбнулся, когда Коди скользнул на место напротив; после пары мгновений тишины самые любопытные клиенты, видимо, удовлетворились увиденным и вернулись к своим делам, и тогда Кеноби наклонился через стол и позволил себе озорную улыбку.

— Какого размера?

— Какого размера что?

— Кирпич, которым Мейс тебя припечатал. О, не волнуйся, — быстро добавил он, когда Коди поднял брови. — Декс позаботится о том, чтобы нас не подслушали. Кроме, конечно, сам знаешь кого.

— Да, насчёт этого, — сказал Коди, едва удерживаясь от смеха. — Пара слов о том, что мой босс будет нас прослушивать, были бы очень кстати прошлой ночью.

— Странно, что ты не заметил, — ухмыльнулся Кеноби: он взял руку Коди, прижался к ладони щекой, и, прежде чем позволить соскользнуть ей себе на шею, шепнул, задевая губами кожу. — Припоминаю, ты уделял этому месту особое внимание.

Коди затаил дыхание и, глядя в полуприкрытые глаза Кеноби, строго напомнил себе, что он всё ещё на вражеской территории. Внезапно для себя он понял, что кое-что нащупал: сплетение рубцов, уже сгладившихся от времени и затвердевших, справа на изгибе шеи Кеноби. Они напоминали шрам от операции — ощущение, к которому Коди сам теперь постепенно привыкал, — но не от одной, а от многих, будто бы его год за годом вскрывали и латали обратно.

— И никто так и не нашёл его? — пробормотал он.

— Нет. Можешь поспрашивать об этом сержанта Кикса, — сказал Кеноби, и его улыбка стала отстранённой и усталой. Он быстро поцеловал запястье Коди, прежде чем вернуть их руки на стол. — Он превосходно его прячет.

В ответ на это Коди хотел бы рассказать, что чем больше он узнавал, час за часом, тем более безумным ему казалось происходящее: непросто обнаружить, что какая-то часть его мира, которую он всегда считал незыблемой, оказалась построенной на фундаменте из песка. Тем не менее, его вопрос был гораздо проще и, как он считал, важнее.

— Так какое из них?

— Какое что? — терпеливо спросил Кеноби, с точностью передразнив его тон.

— Твоё настоящее имя.

Кеноби замолчал, не сводя с него пристального немигающего взгляда.

— У нас с тобой ещё около... трёх минут, чтобы поиграть в правду или действие, и это первое, что ты хочешь узнать?

— Ага.

Помолчав ещё, Кеноби, похоже, заставил себя расслабиться и вернулся в привычный образ: насмешливый и вальяжный.

— Ну, Декс называет меня «пацаном», что, как я думаю, больше говорит о нём, чем обо мне. Мои ребята называют меня Бен, если вообще рискуют обратиться. Кажется, я их откровенно пугаю, вот уж не знаю почему. Джабба зовёт меня Кеноби, и слышал бы ты, с каким откровенным смакованием он это произносит, — есть из-за чего почувствовать себя неуютно...

Здесь он иссяк, и, пока Коди ждал продолжения, он понял, что снова чувствует себя незыблемой глыбой, за которую Кеноби как будто хотел ухватиться, — их руки всё ещё соприкасались — но не знал как.

— Почему ты мне доверяешь? — ни с того ни с сего спросил Кеноби.

Коди пожал плечами, стараясь не отрывать взгляда от Кеноби, и не задумываясь начал говорить.

— Тебе была нужна помощь. Я хотел помочь.

— И всё?

— Полагаю, это больше говорит обо мне, чем о тебе.

Внезапно Кеноби поднялся, и Коди что-то подсказало не идти следом; с высоты тот смотрел на него сверху вниз, словно на какое-то невозможное чудо. Когда Кеноби наклонился и медленно, с чувством поцеловал его и в баре раздался удивлённый возглас (и, будь оно проклято, всегда найдётся хоть один, кто посчитает, что это не для таких как он, тогда как он совершенно не возражал), — в этом поцелуе было что-то властное и бесповоротное.

— Я был Оби-Ваном, — наконец шепнул он, впиваясь пальцами в плечо Коди. — Но теперь я в этом не уверен.

— Ах, да, — воскликнул он, и его глаза вновь загорелись лукавством, так что Коди против воли ощутил знакомую дрожь разочарования, когда от него ускользало то, что он знал и хотел... — Кстати... Если Джабба вдруг как-нибудь спросит тебя, о чём мы с тобой тут говорили сегодня, скажи, что о пятничной сделке.

— Пятничная сделка? — хрипло спросил Коди.

— Тебе лучше вернуться к Мейсу, — сказал Кеноби с колкой улыбкой. — У тебя есть дела. Спроси его об Энакине, — небрежно добавил он, отступая и застёгивая куртку. — Если мы решим это сделать, тебе надо быть в курсе. Нужны холостые патроны, гильзы должны подойти...

— Что? — глупо спросил Коди.

Но сказал он это, обращаясь разве что к пустоте — и к грузному бармену с широким блестящим от пота лицом, который рассматривал его с пониманием и снисходительностью, — потому что Кеноби уже давно исчез.

9

Коди пригласили в офис Винду только в полдень четверга, и два дня между этим моментом и его последней встречей с Кеноби были наполнены причудливой смесью эмоций: всё это было одновременно многообещающе и совершенно невыносимо. К плюсам можно было отнести воображение, угрожавшее его ночному сну; но что действительно не давало ему спать, так это то, что Рекс с ним не разговаривал. Это его полностью устраивало, если бы не неизбежный побочный эффект: Коди чувствовал себя полным и абсолютным мудаком.

Впрочем, когда его позвали в офис Винду, Рекс уже был там; он неестественно прямо сидел на стуле и едва удостоил Коди кивком. Позвали не только их: тут же сидели Ваксер и Бойл, два достойных, надёжных офицера, одетые сейчас в штатское. Коди уже приходилось с ними сотрудничать, и он не мог назвать их работу иначе как образцовой. Судя по их виду, они не меньше Коди предвкушали будущее задание, не сводя глаз с аккуратной стопки папок с инструктажем на столе Винду.

— Джентльмены, — наконец сказал Винду после того, как закрыл за Коди дверь и, одновременно властный и снисходительный, занял своё место. — Восемьдесят четвёртый предоставил нам возможность для ещё одной эвакуации. Пятьдесят три цели будут завтра проданы небольшой группировке, пробивающей себе путь в сеть хаттов. Эта группировка — вы. Вы обеспечите безопасность жертв и отвезёте их на конспиративную квартиру за пределами Нижних кварталов.

— Мы изображаем торговцев людьми? — почти с отвращением спросил Ваксер, открывая протянутую Винду папку. — Нас не узнают?

— Мы приложили все усилия, чтобы ваши данные вели только к информационным тупикам в общегородской базе данных, — ответил Винду. — Если они вас просканируют, то попадут на ложную информацию.

— Это вроде как точка невозврата, да? — тихо спросил Рекс, и Коди, а вместе с ним и Ваксер с Бойлом, замолчали, только прислушиваясь. — Как только мы сделаем это, то не сможем вернуться к привычной жизни, пока хатты не станут историей.

— Всё верно, — кивнул Винду и слегка сузил глаза. — Есть возражения?

На мгновение показалось, что Ваксер и Бойл готовы сбежать, но в итоге они переглянулись и промолчали. Коди тем временем смотрел на Рекса, Рекса, который, как он знал, этого не заслужил, Рекса, который делал это только ради Коди, чтобы точно знать, где его брат и что с ним всё в порядке...

— Ты не обязан, — пробормотал он.

— Нет, я должен, — сказал Рекс с тихим вздохом. Он хотя бы больше не выглядел сердитым, так что давящий комок в груди Коди начал постепенно рассасываться: он даже улыбался, когда оглянулся на Коди.

— Эй, — наконец добавил он тоном, который, как подумал Коди, был призван его успокоить. — Это может быть весело.

— Отлично, — сказал Винду, не придавая значения тому, что он без сомнения считал излишними эмоциями, и перевернул страницу. — Я должен подчеркнуть, что информация, которую вы сейчас услышите, не менее — а то и более — конфиденциальна, чем данные о восемьдесят четвёртом. Кроме того, если бы я посчитал нужным, вам бы пришлось ещё раз подписать акт о неразглашении, — продолжил он, и сейчас он пристально смотрел только на Рекса, который встретил его взгляд с нарастающим смятением. — Вы ведь его знали.

— Повторите? — потребовал Рекс.

— Будьте добры, обратите внимание на четвёртую страницу, — сказал Винду, и Коди пролистнул до фотографии, с которой на него смотрело знакомое лицо — во всяком случае, знакомое всей полиции. Потому что точно так же, как все в полиции знали или неизбежно узнавали, что Кеноби был правой рукой Хатта, Скайуокер (никто не слышал, чтобы его называли как-то иначе) был уже много лет известен как его левая: безжалостная и явно получающая удовольствие от своего положения.

«Подождите-ка», — подумал Коди, искоса взглянул на Рекса и увидел, как тот вытаращил глаза. — «Да вы, должно быть, шутите».

— Нихуя себе, — пробормотал Рекс.

— Ещё бы, — протянул Винду.

— Пацан, он был... вундеркиндом? — запнулся Рекс. — В моей группе в Академии. Он провалился. Вы серьёзно?

— Совершенно. Мы внедрили его в сеть хаттов в то же время, что и Кеноби. С тех пор они стали неразлучны. К сожалению... — В этот момент Винду выглядел действительно рассерженным и в его голосе кипело давнее недовольство. — ...он находится не в нашем ведении. Его работу контролирует комиссар лично, и Палпатин не намерен делиться своим золотым мальчиком. Вы будете постоянно поддерживать связь с Кеноби, но вам необходимо знать, что Скайуокер — по крайней мере, условно — на вашей стороне.

Он замолчал и позволил себе на секунду окунуться в самодовольство, изучая каждое из их шокированных лиц.

— Вопросы? — спросил он.

10

Подготовка к засаде определённо была не тем, что Коди описал бы как веселье. Оставалось только надеяться, что результат будет того стоить.

Первым шагом — и самым на первый взгляд неприятным — было вживление личных имплантатов-передатчиков: маленьких чипов, которые вводились под кожу возле внутреннего уха и которые позволяли получать инструкции от Винду или прямую трансляцию с микрофона Кеноби. Коди не мог отрицать, что эти технологии впечатляли — как и сержант Кикс, к которому он неоднократно обращался по поводу полученных на работе синяков и шишек, но в жизни бы не заподозрил в шпионаже, — но от этого лёгкое потрескивание и звон в ушах, пока передатчик попискивал и калибровался, не стали менее раздражающими.

— Знаешь что, я передумал, — в какой-то момент пробурчал Рекс, потирая голову, но, судя по угрожающему выражению лица Винду, тот не собирался терпеть каких бы то ни было шуток на эту тему.

— Потерпи секунду, — ухмыльнулся Кикс, — а потом надо убедиться, что они не отображаются на сканерах. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вас раскрыли и бросили где-нибудь в канаве с простреленной головой, верно?

— Спасибо, — слабым голосом сказал Бойл.

Коди с Рексом были предоставлены сами себе большую часть второй половины пятницы, пока Винду разговаривал с Ваксером и Бойлом за закрытыми дверями, — Коди не сомневался, что они обсуждали что-то, касающееся предстоящего задания, хотя для него оставалось загадкой, из-за чего Винду мог подвергнуть сомнению способности этих двоих и решить, что им нужен дополнительный инструктаж.

— Не могу понять, — в какой-то момент сказал Рекс, пока они переодевались в одежду для встречи: потёртая кожа, дешёвые ботинки — ширпотрёб, который был уместен на тех, кем они теперь вроде как стали: копами, сменившими сторону.

— Скайуокер, — сказал он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Коди. — Он был до безумия безрассуден. Как, чёрт возьми, они умудрились втянуть его в работу, для которой требуется такой самоконтроль?

Учитывая, что он не мог это понять даже в случае Кеноби, у которого было до хрена контроля, Коди ничего не смог ему ответить.

Наступил вечер, они забрались в свой грузовик без опознавательных знаков, и в этот момента Коди наконец-то осенило, что сегодня ночью он может умереть. И главное — это было чертовски глупо, — эта возможность его мало волновала.

В пятничную ночь в Нижних кварталах всегда кипела жизнь: бары набиты клиентами, наркотики и оружие свободно меняют руки на каждом углу; с водительского места Коди слышал, как ворчат на эту тему Ваксер с Бойлом, но полиция мало что с этим могла поделать в таком большом городе, да ещё и постоянно испытывая нехватку людей. Он вдруг осознал, как глубоко они рискнули сунуться в пасть льва: можно смело сказать, что они первые, кто попытался провернуть подобное; пока он не прочитал досье Кеноби, он едва ли слышал хоть об одной успешной операции по спасению кого-либо из тысяч людей, ежегодно пропадавших в недрах глубокой, жестокой и совершенно незаконной хаттской сети работорговли.

Именно это убедило его, что он, чёрт возьми, сможет это сделать, к тому моменту, как они въехали на большую тёмную стоянку на границе Нижних кварталов. Почти все фонари там либо были разбиты, либо то и дело мигали.

— Ладно, — опасливо сказал Рекс; он открыл голофон, послал короткое сообщение и вновь выключил его. — Связь должна вот-вот появиться.

Передатчик ожил, с помехами и предваряющим писком, который заставил их всех поморщиться, а потом в ушах появился голос Кеноби, паясничающий и игривый, — и без сомнения приближающийся.

«Милая, постарайся не убивать их сразу, — говорил он. — В конце концов, мы здесь по делу».

«Зануда», — бросила женщина. У неё был прокуренный голос: хриплый и наполовину убитый.

«Ты бы знала, — со смешком сказал третий, ещё один мужчина. — Давайте побыстрее с этим разделаемся».

Одна из дверей примыкающего к стоянке склада затряслась и со скрипом открылась. Коди наклонил голову, кивая Рексу, и все четверо молча вышли из грузовика. Пригнувшись, Ваксер и Бойл направились к его задней части, чтобы открыть грузовую дверь; Коди тем временем в соответствии с планом сделал несколько шагов вперёд.

— Кеноби, — крикнул он. — Всё в силе?

Он видел, что они были не одни. Женщину сопровождали несколько вооружённых бугаёв; она была бледной как смерть, с татуировками вокруг рта, и выглядела так, будто собирается его сожрать. Кеноби смотрелся... ну, дорого, с головы до ног — весь из себя джентльмен-преступник, а его безупречно пошитые джинсы и куртка заставляли Коди думать — с некоторой степенью вины, — о том, на что он был готов, чтобы снять их.

Скайуокер был...

Скайуокер заставлял его нутро сжиматься. Не из-за его роста и не из-за явной властности, нет, из-за его манеры улыбаться. Конечно, в нём можно было разглядеть снисходительность и бесчестность, но было что-то ещё... что-то вроде ненависти...

— С нашей стороны, да, — сказал Кеноби скучающим тоном и махнул рукой своим подручным; из дверей начали немедленно выходить «цели», и Коди был рад, что Рекс стоял сзади него и что ему не надо смотреть на лицо своего брата. Некоторым из детей — заплаканных, со всхлипами бредущих к грузовику, куда их бесцеремонно подсаживали Ваксер с Бойлом, — не могло быть больше пяти лет.

— Деньги, — сказал Кеноби, и Коди сглотнул и вновь выступил вперёд. Он изо всех сил пытался не обращать внимания, как совсем рядом с ним страдают дети, пока рылся в карманах в поисках карточки — настоящей, потому что в департаменте работали не дураки и там понимали, что перевести придётся настоящие деньги, или конец игры, — а потом передал её в протянутую ладонь Кеноби.

— Теперь можно? — мурлыкнула женщина. — Ты обещал.

— Верно, — тихо сказал Кеноби. — Только не братьев, дорогая, они мне нужны.

— Для чего бы? — развязно спросила она, но кажется, её не волновал ответ; она скользнула мимо Коди к грузовику, где Ваксер и Бойл только закончили погрузку и начали опускать дверь. Рекс выглядел всё более обеспокоенным.

— Это ещё что? — спросил Коди, стараясь сохранить ровный тон.

— Просто небольшая страховка, — пожал плечами Скайуокер. Его голос был таким же сильным и наглым, как и он сам, и заставлял Коди покрываться мурашками. — Мы должны убедиться, что вы, мальчики, будете хорошо себя вести.

Всё случилось настолько быстро, что даже если бы у Коди с Рексом было оружие, они мало что успели бы сделать: в одно мгновение двое из подручных женщины ударили Ваксера и Бойла сзади под колени, а когда они, ругаясь, упали на тротуар, ей потребовалось всего две секунды.

И как выяснилось, два выстрела; после этого единственными звуками были удар при падении и скольжение лиц о дюракрит — и Ваксера с Бойлом не стало.

11

На несколько мгновений наступила тишина, совершенно мёртвая. И нарушил её Рекс.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, а потом почти взревел, на коленях подползая к Ваксеру и Бойлу. Он по очереди поднял их и растерянно уставился в невидящие глаза: женщина стреляла в основание шеи так, что пуля вышла через рот, и с уголков их губ всплесками выходила кровь. — Твою ж мать!

Коди повернулся к Кеноби и Скайуокеру, оглушённый стуком собственного сердца: он бесконечно долго — как ему показалось, чуть ли не вечность, — сдерживался, чтобы не прокричать о своих убеждениях в полный голос, чтобы не прозвучало никаких чёртовых «почему», никаких «нет» и «ты обещал», чтобы то, что он сейчас скажет, оказалось уместно именно здесь и сейчас.

Он заговорил — у него не слишком получилось, потому что его голос прерывался и дрожал.

— Не обязательно было это делать.

— Может быть и нет, — скучающе сказал Кеноби, убирая карточку с платежом во внутренний карман куртки. — Но боюсь, теперь уже слишком поздно. Асажж, — добавил он громче, кивая женщине, которая всё ещё самодовольно стояла над развернувшейся сценой, а Рекс неверяще смотрел на неё с земли. — Пойдём. Ты достаточно повеселилась.

— Вполне, — совершенно не раскаиваясь, ответила она и со вздохом добавила, убирая пистолет с глушителем и направляясь обратно к Скайуокеру: — Какая жалость. Я бы хотела получить троих.

— Ах... — Это снова был Рекс, задыхающийся и теряющий рассудок от ярости, и Коди пришлось быстро развернуться, чтобы успеть поймать его, попытаться заставить его снова успокоиться. Это было сложно и ещё сложнее из-за смеющегося над ними Скайуокера, но когда Коди оглянулся, он встретился взглядом с Кеноби, и...

«Верь мне», — говорил его взгляд точно так же, как и во всех остальных случаях в прошлом, и несмотря на клокочущие в нём отвращение и яростную ненависть к себе, Коди не мог не поверить ему.

«Поверь ему», — подумал он. — «Доверься ему. Всё не так, как кажется».

— И приберите за собой этот мусор, — негромко и резко бросил Кеноби, и на этом — и тут Рекс сделал новую попытку вывернуться из хватки Коди и разорвать его на части — он, Скайуокер и женщина развернулись и скрылись в темноте склада, а дверь с грохотом скользнула вниз и закрылась за ними.

— Чёртово дерьмо, — Рекс сбросил с себя Коди, слова вырывались у него с рыданиями. Он снова оглянулся на неподвижные тела Ваксера и Бойла и с новым проклятием отшатнулся от Коди. — Да иди ты, братец, ты и сам должен видеть, что на такое я не подписывался, а если ты, блядь, не видишь, то я лично убью и тебя, и его...

— Быстро, — сказал Коди пересохшим ртом, и насколько мог уверенно подошёл к Бойлу, перекинул его руку себе через плечо и потянул изо всех сил, оттаскивая его по земле. — Погрузим их в грузовик.

— На хрена? — беспомощно спросил Рекс, но всё же послушался, потащив Ваксера в том же направлении, пока наконец-то им не удалось — приложив немало усилий — запихнуть их на заднее сидение кабины грузовика. Когда они открыли дверь, то снова услышали разноголосые приглушённые всхлипывания, и Коди увидел, что именно это смогло выдернуть Рекса из его состояния, хотя их всё ещё трясло от шока: дети в кузове грузовика, чёртовы несчастные дети, которые понятия не имели, что происходит, и которые думали, что их перепродали в ещё более ужасные руки.

— Боги, — простонал Рекс, хлопнув дверью, сел рядом и спрятал лицо в ладони. — Трогай.

Коди послушался. Он ждал. И ждал...

— Ох, — простонал очень взрослый голос. — Как же больно-то.

Рекс резко убрал ладони от лица и выпрямился, уставившись в пустоту широко раскрытыми глазами, пока Коди, с трудом пытаясь дышать ровно, продолжал вести грузовик, сворачивая в один узкий переулок за другим.

— Чтоб меня, — прошептал он.

— Тьфу, — сказал на это Ваксер, и вот он уже сидел позади них, опираясь на переднее сидение и сплёвывая искусственную кровь, и улыбнулся во все залитые кровью зубы. — На вкус просто кошмар.

— Чёртовы ублюдки, — завопил Рекс и, мигом забыв все правила приличия, яростно поцеловал Ваксера в щёку; Бойл к тому моменту тоже поднялся с заднего сидения, и Коди потянулся назад, сдавленно смеясь, насколько позволяли оставшиеся силы, одной рукой обнял Бойла за шею и прижал к себе изо всех сил.

— Простите, что ничего не сказали, — сказал Векстер, пока Бойл задыхался и недовольно хлопал по руке Коди. — Винду решил, что эффект неожиданности пойдёт делу на пользу.

— Она тоже была в курсе? — пробормотал Рекс. Он протянул руку к Коди и с силой сжал его запястье, без слов прося прощения и обещая, что совсем скоро они обязательно ещё поговорят и разберутся со всем этим дерьмом.

— Не, это всё Кеноби, — сказал Бойл, рукавом вытирая запачканный подбородок. — Видимо, Вентресс всегда убивает выстрелом в шею. Он поместил пустые капсулы с кровью в её пистолет, мы раскусили такие же — с каким-то жутко убойным транквилизатором — и дело в шляпе...

Из-за грохота в ушах Коди мало что слышал всю оставшуюся часть ночи. Его словно бы накрыло жаром при виде того, как ошеломлённых детей передают в надёжные руки полицейских в одном из более приличных предместий Корусанта; они смогли вернуться в машину только после часового доклада, и когда Коди взглянул на Рекса, на лице которого было написаны те же самые чувства, только тогда он понял, что они оба будто под кайфом, что они закончили с этим чёртовым заданием, и что они герои, и что никто не погиб.

— О боги, — сказал Рекс; он как безумец прохихикал всю дорогу домой, пока Коди безуспешно пытался сдержать дрожь ликования.

Был уже час ночи, сна у Коди ещё не было ни в одном глазу и его это полностью устраивало, когда раздался звонок в дверь; Коди немедленно вышел в коридор, по пути махнув выглядывающему из своей спальни и тоже все ещё бодрствующему Рексу, и, когда тот вновь скрылся за дверью, повернул ручку, впуская их гостя.

— Здравстуй, — тихо сказал Кеноби. Он прятал руки в карманы, и его окружал всё тот же лёгкий флёр одержимости, который Коди, кажется, уже не мог не замечать, но он не улыбался. — Я подумал, в этой ситуации лучше постучать: я прекрасно пойму, если ты решил, что на этот раз я потребовал слишком многого.

«Да ты смеёшься что ли», — подумал Коди и без слов втянул его внутрь: Кеноби не сдержал удивленного возгласа, когда его спина ударилась о дверь, затем он с жаром ответил на лихорадочные поцелуи Коди, выпутываясь — взъерошенный и с жадными глазами — из рубашки, и ахнул, когда Коди обхватил руками его под бёдра, поднял и попятился, чтобы отнести его туда, где им было самое место.

«Заткнитесь уже, придурки», — в какой-то момент послышался приглушённый крик Рекса; Оби-Ван смеялся так, что казалось, он может себе что-нибудь сломать, и когда он кончил, он выдохнул имя Коди так тихо, что никто другой не смог бы его услышать, — и на мгновение Коди показалась, что с этим проклятым миром всё в порядке.

12

На этот раз, когда Коди проснулся, он определённо был не один.

Более того, Кеноби всё ещё спал, да так глубоко, что Коди отказывался воспринимать это иначе, чем свою личную безоговорочную победу. Он даже не пошевелился, когда Коди потянулся через него, чтобы отключить будильник; только когда он снова устроился рядом и прижался, чтобы медленными поцелуями проследить изгиб его шеи, Кеноби что-то невнятно пробормотал и, вздохнув, развернулся в объятиях Коди.

— Ты рискуешь, — наконец простонал он. — Я могу и привыкнуть.

— Какая трагедия, — усмехнулся Коди, пытаясь не показать, насколько его это тронуло: насколько просто было вообразить будушее, где они могли только этим и заниматься.

— Сколько времени?

— Восемь. Мне надо быть в участке через час.

На прикроватной тумбочке стояло неизвестное Коди маленькое устройство, которое Кеноби, должно быть, успел достать ночью из карманов.

— А это что?

— Глушилка для чипа. Мейс тайно передал его мне несколько дней назад: кажется, он начал уставать от наших с тобой встреч. Даже не знаю почему.

— Какая жалость. Он много теряет, — ухмыльнулся Коди.

— Абсолютно, — со смешком ответил Оби-Ван; одна его рука была на спине Коди, рассеянно поглаживая его мускулы. — А ещё так я могу спокойно поговорить с тобой.

— О чём — о работе?

— В следующий раз, когда тебя привлекут, ты наверняка будешь работать с Пондсом. Правой рукой Мейса, — уточнил он, когда Коди недоуменно приподнял брови. — Поговори с ним. Скажи, что в отделе может быть утечка.

— Ты уверен, что это не он?

— Быть не может. Он на редкость предан полиции. И он разберётся тихо, в отличие от Винду, который потеряет контроль при первом же намёке, что его дело под угрозой, — сказал Оби-Ван, скривившись. — Ты уже почувствовал это на себе.

— Какие именно угрозы тебя беспокоят?

— Какие угодно. Всегда было сложно, но последние операции потребовали куда больше планирования и дополнительных путей отхода, чем несколько лет назад: я думаю, совсем скоро мне доверят информацию о финансовых сделках Джаббы. Если у его таинственного организатора есть крот, работающий на нашей стороне, то я покойник.

Коди потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать это, вспомнить, что нет, они точно не смогут укрыться в его спальне от всего мира и от всех тех щупалец, которого Хатты могут запустить в чужие жизни. К счастью, Кеноби, всё ещё заспанный и расслабленный, кажется, не заметил его тревоги — или, даже если заметил, зашёл уже слишком далеко, чтобы волноваться, и от этого было ещё страшнее.

И так же это напомнило Коди, что...

— Эй. Что со Скайуокером?

— А что с ним? — спросил Оби-Ван неожиданно тихим и ровным голосом; он пристально посмотрел на Коди, и тот осознал, что должен тщательно сформулировать то, что собирается сказать. Но тут...

— Ты что-то почувствовал, верно? — продолжил Оби-Ван и немного приподнялся в постели, накрывая ладонью щёку Коди. — В чём дело?

— Ха, теперь ты так доверяешь моим инстинктам? — улыбнулся Коди.

— Полагаю, до сих пор это неплохо для меня заканчивалось, — пожал плечами Кеноби: движение вышло скупым и сдержанным, будто он давно ждал этого разговора и долго к нему готовился. — Расскажи мне об Энакине.

— Я не уверен. Просто он... кажется, прошлой ночью он получал удовольствие от происходящего. Я прекрасно понимаю, сколько, должно быть, усилий вам обоим приходится прикладывать, чтобы сохранить ваши прикрытия, но он...

Коди умолк, чувствуя — при виде того, как ссутулились плечи Оби-Вана и с каким напряженным вниманием и недоверием он прислушивается к его словам, — что это было совсем не то, что он хотел услышать, и что независимо от своих желаний Коди не получит ответа на свои сомнения.

«Пятнадцать лет под прикрытием, — снова подумал он. — И только этот человек напоминал ему о том, что он не одинок. Полагаю, у Скайуокера тоже могут быть свои демоны».

К счастью (или нет), пронзительная трель отложенного сигнала будильника позволила Коди выпутаться из этого разговора.

— Мне надо идти, — вздохнул он и возненавидел тот жалобный звук, который Кеноби издал в ответ. — Если я прослежу, чтобы Рекс хорошо себя вёл, — пробормотал он, на мгновение утыкаясь носом в волосы Оби-Вана. — Ты останешься здесь отдохнуть?

— Только если он подпишется кровью, — с лёгкой театральностью воскликнул Кеноби, но он улыбался, когда Коди поднялся с постели; он оделся и потратил ещё несколько минут, чтобы запомнить, каков Оби-Ван на вкус, и уже у двери оглянулся и увидел, как тот сворачивался обратно под одеялами, подтягивая к себе подушки, чтобы вновь стать невидимым для всего мира.

Рекс был уже на ногах и, несмотря на усталость, всё ещё выглядел счастливым после вчерашнего; хотя он и бросил угрюмый взгляд на Коди, а точнее, на сваленную в кучу у входной двери одежду Кеноби.

— А вы хорошо повеселились? — съязвил он, делая глоток кофе.

— Ещё как. Буду благодарен, если ты его не убьёшь, — ответил Коди, подбирая с пола рубашку и куртку и кидая их на диван. — Вы можете даже поладить.

— Конечно, мы станем закадычными друзьями, только сначала немного побеседуем.

— Эй, да брось...

— Расслабься, приятель, — прервал его Рекс: он наконец улыбался, и при виде этой улыбки Коди почувствовал, как внутри у него заметно полегчало. — Вчера он позволил нам спасти пятьдесят детей из рабства. Вряд ли после такого я со скандалом его вышвырну.

— Ладно, — ответил Коди, главным образом удивлённый. — Полагаю, это... хорошо?

— Проваливай, — приказал Рекс, закатывая глаза, и Коди — частично жалея, что не может остаться и послушать, как ещё выступит его брат, и определённо жалея, что опять уходит без гарантии когда-либо снова увидеть Кеноби — ушёл.

13

То, что начиналось безумно и головокружительно, в одну ночь превратилось в месяц — целый месяц — полного бездействия.

Абсолютного. Ни вызовов от Винду, ни сообщений из отдела. Ни полуночных визитов Оби-Вана. Ни голосов в чипах-передатчиках в ушах, позволяющих прикоснуться к чьему-то ещё миру. После первой недели Коди даже какое-то время пристально разглядывал себя в зеркале в ванной, ощупывая свои ушные раковины, просто чтобы удостовериться, что он ничего не выдумал.

Он плохо спал, и Рекс это заметил. Сначала он подшучивал над Коди, однако на третью неделю прекратил и сам начал заметно волноваться; и тоже не только о Коди. Он рычал и огрызался на любое замечание, но потом смог справиться с собой; с учётом того, что им обоим было строжайше приказано воздержаться от своих обычных патрульных обязанностей на случай, если они могут быть опознаны как новые контакты Хатта; вместо этого он проводил часы на беговой дорожке и вымещал своё недовольство на боксерской груше в тренажёрном зале их участка.

«Скажи что-нибудь», — то и дело думал Коди: он даже шептал это вслух, гадая, поставил ли Кеноби жучок в его квартире, спрятал ли он уходя частичку себя в комнате Коди. Он так и не получил ответа.

Наконец, в одно серое и дождливое утро, когда они собирались на работу, Рекс вздрогнул так резко, что пролил кофе, и яростно выругался — и тогда Коди тоже это почувствовал, резкий оглушающий писк, с которым пробуждались к жизни электронные схемы в его голове.

«Офицер Фетт, — раздался из чипа негромкий деловой голос. — Явитесь в комнату CHR-15».

Никаких иных инструкций они не получили, но этого хватило: в конце концов, главное управление полиции могло быть огромным, но вряд ли непроходимым, так что в начале десятого они стояли перед невзрачной дверью в глубине здания с подозрительно невинной надписью на табличке: «Управление кадрами».

— А, офицеры Фетты, — сказал открывший дверь мужчина; он был высоким и поджарым, висевший на кармане полицейский значок определял его как коммандера, в остальном же он был полностью одет в гражданское. — Входите. Я Пондс.

В самом помещении не было ничего примечательного, только рабочее пространство с двумя разделёнными перегородкой столами и дополнительный отдельный кабинет. Один из офисных стульев медленно крутился, как будто с него только что встали, а поверх перегородки кто-то внимательно разглядывал Коди с Рексом, с опаской обводя их быстрым взглядом тёмных глаз.

— Рад видеть вас обоих, — сказал Пондс, закрывая за ними дверь. — Тем не менее, не будем терять время на любезности. Восемьдесят четвёртый звонил утром: его наконец-то пригласили на встречу с покровителем хаттов завтра вечером. Нам нужно многое успеть подготовить.

— Коммандер, — быстро сказал Коди. — Мы можем поговорить наедине?

— Конечно, — нейтрально ответил Пондс и жестом пригласил Коди проследовать за ним в кабинет, что тот и сделал. Прежде чем закрыть дверь, он на мгновение оглянулся и снова поймал следящий за ним через перегородку взгляд пары узких встревоженных глаз.

— Если вы хотели поговорить о ваших физических отношениях с восемьдесят четвёртым, не стоит беспокоиться, — сказал Пондс, указывая Коди на место напротив стола. — Не могу отрицать, нас это удивило, но — если он вам доверяет и это не повлияет на вашу работу в полевых условиях — нет причин, по которым вы не можете быть частью команды.

— Спасибо и на этом, — сказал Коди (на время умалчивая, что по последним свидетельствам он был абсолютно не способен проявить хоть какую-то объективность, когда дело касалось Кеноби), и Пондс ему улыбнулся, пожимая плечами. — Но нет, я хотел поговорить о другом: Оби-Ван попросил кое-что вам рассказать.

— Слушаю.

— Кое-что, к чему он не хотел бы привлекать внимание Винду.

— А, — сказал Пондс медленнее и наклонился над столом, сплетая пальцы. — Что-то о команде?

— Он сказал, у вас может быть крот.

— И какие у него доказательства?

Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что сейчас Коди шёл по краю: он видел, что его слова задели Пондса, и обида клубилась в глубине его глаз.

— Он сказал, что в последнее время стало подозрительно сложно организовывать операции. И ещё тот факт, что хатты узнали об атаке на меня и наказали его только после моего возвращения к работе.

Пондс снова откинулся назад, теребя рукой подбородок и явно задумавшись.

— Намекая, что это был один из наших офицеров, который вычислил, что с тобой произошло, и передал эту информацию дальше.

— Да.

— Я бы не назвал это совпадение подозрительным. Несчастливым, может быть, — Пондс замолчал. — Тем не менее, — добавил он наконец, — восемьдесят четвёртый редко ошибается. Я проведу расследование, но это будет непросто: Слик и Догма без видимых проблем работали над этим делом годами.

— Но, — сказал Коди, и в груди у него всё сжалось от тревоги, — это не самая большая наша проблема.

— Определённо, нет, — согласился Пондс и замер, пристально глядя в окно кабинета, обратно в комнату, где Рекс лениво болтал с одним из двух офицеров, вернувшимся на свой стул; Коди не знал, Слик это был или Догма. — Я уже ввёл их в курс дела насчёт завтра. Если Кеноби прав, мы все попадём прямо в ловушку.

14

Они приближались к парадной двери дворца Джаббы, и путь этот казался куда менее опасным, чем можно было ожидать.

«Будем изображать наивных идиотов, — кисло улыбнулся Рекс накануне. — Это мы умеем».

К моменту, когда Коди соскользнул с водительского сидения их фургона и захлопнул за собой дверь, чип Кеноби молчал уже около суток, за исключением периодических помех. Дворец над ними — округлый блок монолитного бетона, осыпающийся по краям, но все ещё абсурдно вызывающий, — выглядел почти чёрным из-за грязи, будто его окутывал дым.

«Вот так можно понять, что прибывают большие шишки, — мрачно объяснил им Пондс чуть раньше. — Они глушат всю территорию дворца».

А потом он посмотрел на них — в то время как Слик и Догма терпеливо ждали за закрытой дверью и даже не представляли, что их ждёт приказ не вмешиваться, — и сказал: «Что ж, думаю, вам придётся идти внутрь».

В вечернем свете Рекс выглядел не слишком довольным таким поворотом, хотя он как и всегда был уверен в себе и готов к действию, даже будучи полностью в гражданской одежде, и только пистолет едва заметно оттягивал ткань сзади на поясе.

— Мне это не нравится, — сказал он, вглядываясь вверх.

— Конечно, нет. Здесь нечему нравиться, — пожал плечами Коди, пока они медленно подходили к главному входу под пристальными взглядами кучки неприглядных (и при этом вооружённых до зубов) личностей, торчащих у порога. — Есть идеи получше?

— Подорвать здание? — устало сказал Рекс и засмеялся, глухо и резко, развернувшись к Коди. — Только не делай вид, что ты не взволнован, приятель.  
Он был, но вовсе не в том смысле, в котором, как он видел, подразумевал Рекс. Его внутренности противно скручивало, каждое нервное окончание нудно вопило, что они не готовы к этому — чем бы это ни было, потому что они не имели об этом ни малейшего понятия, — и его никак не успокаивала мысль о собирающемся в улочках Нижних кварталов подкреплении: о тихой поступи людей и гуле машин полицейского департамента с группами захвата, готовящихся к штурму, который мог погубить их всех.

От них будет немного пользы, подумал он, если никто не выберется из дворца живым с именем организатора. И в этом основная причина всей операции, и именно это, говорил он себе, гнало его вперёд, с верой в то, что оно того стоило.

«Вытащи Оби-Вана живым, — говорила другая его часть, та, к которой он слишком часто прислушивался, а повиновался ей даже чаще. — Это всё, что сейчас важно».

— Мальчики, — обратилась к ним высокая женщина у входа; голос её мог звучать лениво, но взгляд зелёных глаз, ярко горящих на белом как мел лице, был острым и проницательным. «Синг», — подумал Коди, перебирая в памяти самых печально известных наёмников Нижних кварталов; на ней не было огнестрельного оружия, но на бедре безошибочно угадывалась рукоять шокового кнута (настолько противозаконного, что Коди порой видел, как бледнели даже самые опытные копы, столкнувшись с любовно замученными им жертвами). — Чем можем помочь?

— Надеемся на встречу с Кеноби. Есть возможность организовать для него сделку в эти выходные.

— Подождите, — протянула она, с подозрением оглядывая их сверху вниз. — Я проверю. Обыщите их.

«Блядь».

Коди моргнул и остановился, глядя на Рекса, который посмотрел на него в ответ поверх ощупывающего его живот и пояс громилы. Синг тем временем шагнула внутрь и что-то тихо пробормотала в панель с коммом на стене. «Не один из охотников за головами, — быстро подумал Коди. — И не один из нас».

Голос был в их головах.

«Фетт, приём», — быстро сказал Пондс со своего поста на дальней границе территории Джаббы; наверняка он их видел, осознал Коди и слегка потёр мочку уха, подавая условный сигнал. Обыскивающий их охотник, забрав оружие Рекса, двинулся к нему.

«Слушайте внимательно, — быстро и напряжённо продолжил Пондс. — Восемьдесят четвёртый был прав. Это Слик. Догма всё выяснил и слетел с... так, неважно, главное, что ваше прикрытие можно считать сорванным. Вы должны прервать задание и убираться оттуда к чёрту. Мы перегруппируемся и в своё время решим, что делать с восемьдесят четвёртым».

Брови Рекса взлетели до небес, когда он без слов посмотрел на Коди; стоящая за ним Орра Синг сузила глаза, будто уже прикидывая, в чем причина их колебаний.

— Ну, вы идёте или что? — угрожающе спросила она.

«Фетт, приём! Отмена чёртова задания!»

Коди даже не пришлось ничего говорить; Рекс твёрдо кивнул и схватил его под локоть.

— Да, мы идём.

Пондс осыпал их проклятиями все последние секунды, пока они не вступили в радиус действия глушилки, где их чипы замолкли, но Коди мог думать только о том, что его долг Рексу больше, чем он может надеяться оплатить.

В случае, если у него вообще появится такой шанс.

15

Внутри дворец был устроен как лабиринт: полутёмные коридоры, змеящиеся и разветвляющиеся во всех направлениях, и после первых нескольких поворотов Коди почувствовал, что ему сложно уследить за чем-либо ещё, кроме уверенно показывающей дорогу Орры Синг. Он услышал как сбоку едва слышно выругался Рекс, видимо, по той же причине недовольный, — и через несколько минут они наконец остановились перед безобидно выглядящей тяжёлой дверью. Синг с трудом потянула за неё, открывая, и резким жестом велела им входить.

В отличие от лабиринта, центральный ангар был настолько огромен, что его потолок едва виднелся в высоте, и легко было понять почему: казалось, богатства всех хаттов были собраны в этом месте, простираясь во всех направлениях. Нагромождения ящиков для хранения, наверняка, с контрабандными наркотиками или курительными палочками; ряды городских велосипедов и маленьких навороченных спидеров; тут были даже открыто стоящие стойки с винтовками и электрическими бластерами. (При виде всего этого Рекс выругался ещё громче.) А в центре, в одном из тусклых кругов света, стояла группа знакомых фигур.

Оби-Вана Коди увидел сразу. Рекс, заметно закипая, явно узнал Скайуокера, а рядом с ним недобро усмехалась Вентресс. Большая часть остальных состояла из охотников за головами (каждый, как, борясь с тошнотой, заметил Коди, — со своим собственным шоковым кнутом, видимо, он был у хаттов излюбленным средством защиты). А позади них вне всяких сомнений стоял герой дня: такой грузный, что его едва держали ноги, он злобно буравил вошедших глазками-бусинками, почти терявшимися на его широченном обвислом лице. Джабба Хатт определённо выглядел не слишком довольным их прибытию.

— Мы вообще-то заняты, — сказал Кеноби, когда они один за другим остановились подле Синг; он поспешно покинул Скайуокера, и пока он шёл, Коди не мог не отметить, насколько бледным и усталым он выглядел. Когда он встретился взглядом с Коди, в глазах его можно было прочесть много всего: вроде «Привет», и «Его ещё нет», и «Выживи, чтоб тебя». — Не самое лучшее время. Почему так долго?

Коди потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы осознать подтекст в словах Кеноби, и он ускорился, чтобы успеть передать как можно больше информации.

— Прошу прощения. Пришлось повозиться с одним другом.

— Другом?

— Он подставил нас, — сказал Коди и позволил себе крошечный, неслышный вздох облегчения, когда глаза Кеноби слегка расширились. — Но теперь, думаю, у нас всё под контролем.

«Может быть, — предательски подсказал его разум. — Если Слик добрался до своих прежде чем Догма добрался до него, нам всем конец. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он поймёт...»

— Ладно, — медленно сказал Кеноби. Он с напряжением скрестил руки на груди, но в нём не чувствовалось ни капли страха: на лице читались только расчётливость и нехорошие предчувствия. — Рад это слышать.

— Что это за люди?

Это был Джабба, грубый и недовольный, — его рокочущий голос эхом разносился от холодного бетона под их ногами.

— У нас есть дела, Кеноби.

— И правда, — сказал Оби-Ван, снова поворачиваясь к Джаббе, и его короткий кивок был так похож на поклон, что Коди затошнило. — Этим господам уже пора. Мы заключим сделку в другой раз.

— Подождите-ка, — сказал Рекс громче, чем Коди, и несколько охотников за головами обернулись к нему; Коди видел, что им не терпится познакомить их обоих со своим оружием. — Мы для вас поработали на совесть. Уж выслушать-то нас вы можете.

«Чёрт, сейчас не время задерживаться», — подумал Коди, но он уже кивал, пытаясь поддержать Рекса и обеспечить себе ещё хотя бы несколько минут в этой комнате...

— Мне не нравится этот тон, — сказал Джабба с вызывающей вальяжностью, за которой, казалось, стояло нечто иное, будто бы, впервые за всю свою жизнь, самый известный криминальный босс Корусанта нервничал. — Почему они здесь, именно этим вечером? Ты действительно уверен, что мы можем им доверять?

— Конечно же, нет.

Это был Скайуокер, он почти улыбался, и его глаза сияли.

— Они копы.

16

«Твою ж мать», — подумал Коди и позволил себе на секунду замереть от шока.

Всё произошло очень быстро. После обвиняющих слов Скайуокера несколько охотников за головами рванули мимо Кеноби, и в мгновение ока чужие руки со всех сторон схватили Коди, а в его шею уткнулись дула пистолетов; какое-то время он отбивался, распихивая атакующих локтями, но его усилия явно были напрасны, и в итоге он упал на пол, ударившись коленями настолько сильно, что испугался, не треснули ли у него суставы, а его руки дернули наверх и зафиксировали за головой. Максимально вытянув шею, он смог увидеть, что матерящийся и вырывающийся Рекс оказался в том же положении.

— Вы совершаете ошибку, — сказал он так громко и спокойно, как только смог. И чёрт, он надеялся, что он был прав. Он надеялся, что это была ошибка...

«Или, — подумал он лихорадочно, — какая-то уловка. Должно быть, Скайуокер тоже всё знал о сегодняшней ночи и о том, кто мы. Возможно, он оказывает нам услугу. Но это если мы не окажемся мертвы в ближайшие тридцать секунд».

Необъятное тело Джаббы колыхалось от ярости.

— Уберите их, — мрачно пророкотал он. — Мне плевать, что за дела у тебя на стороне, Кеноби, пристрели их и избавься от трупов, сию же минуту! Сейчас не время.

— Я никогда не сомневался в них, — твёрдо сказал Кеноби, тяжело глядя на Энакина. — Какие бы доказательства у тебя ни были, я им не поверю.

— А меня всё устраивает, — съязвила Синг. — Я займусь этим.

— Нет, — резко бросил Кеноби, и Коди изо всех сил сосредоточился на дыхании, пытаясь разобрать его слова сквозь густую, бьющую по ушам панику. — Как ты верно заметил, Могучий Джабба, это не та ночь, когда дозволительно совершать ошибки. Если они подсадные утки, то нет причин настраивать против себя полицию. Сбросим их в канализацию, как мы поступили в прошлый раз, и — даже если их тела найдут — на них хотя бы не будет следов от пуль.

— Проследи за этим, — сказал Джабба, взмахивая широкой ладонью и уже отворачиваясь; Коди слышал, как Рекс облегчённо выдохнул; Кеноби шагнул к ним, а когда охотники начали отступать, желчно ворча о том, что им испортили веселье, присел на корточки, глядя Коди прямо в глаза.

И снова они будто понимали друг друга без слов.

«Я предупреждал тебя, — говорил взгляд Оби-Вана. — Выбирайся и не оглядывайся. На этот раз ты ничем не сможешь помочь».

— Какая жалость, — сказал он уже вслух и твёрдо взял Коди за подбородок. Неожиданно в нём снова промелькнуло что-то от кичливого убийцы: защитная маска, которая, как Коди знал, была такой же частью его, она дразнила, намекала и прятала всё остальное. — Нам было так весело.

«Да, — подумал Коди, вкладывая как можно больше чувств в то, что, как он надеялся, со стороны можно будет принять за непокорность: насколько он это ненавидел, насколько неправильным было то, что независимо от его усилий, Кеноби всегда был вынужден оставаться позади, один лицом к лицу с их общими демонами. — Было».

— Орра, будь добра, — сказал Кеноби и встал, не отрывая взгляд от Коди, а затем обернулся к нахохлившейся охотнице и также бросил на неё не слишком довольный взгляд. — Постарайся не повредить их по дороге.

А потом, потому что это было неизбежно, всё полетело ко всем чертям.

— Уже уходите, офицеры? — раздался учтивый пожилой голос где-то в темноте позади Джаббы. — Но мы же не закончили наш разговор.

17

За несколько коротких недель с тех пор, как Коди впервые встретил Кеноби, ему пришлось столкнуться с разным вероломством, и было сложно сказать, что ударило сильнее всего.

Первый момент осознания, что ты инстинктивно хочешь довериться человеку, в которого должен стрелять на поражение, был самым болезненным, это уж точно. Застывшее на лице Рекса отрицание и необходимость адаптировать привычный уклад жизни под новые обстоятельства занимали почётное второе место.

Хотя это — выражение лица Кеноби, когда он услышал голос Палпатина, — это, Коди знал, нанесло его психике вред больший, чем всё, что он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни. Он чувствовал, как в оторопи сжимается его собственная грудь, а Рекс настолько затих, что Коди отстранённо заволновался, что его брат перестал дышать...

Но самым страшным было лицо Кеноби.

Коди думал, быстро и напряжённо, и видел, что Оби-Ван был занят тем же: цеплялся за соломинки, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь надежду.

«Что если с самого начала это была полицейская операция, координируемая с самого верха, — размышлял он, и в этом даже был какой-то извращённый смысл. — Если комиссар был организатором, то все детали всегда были у него под рукой, он всегда знал, что происходит. Он прекрасно подходит для этой работы, а Скайуокер... Скайуокер? — Коди задумался, и разум его на мгновение запнулся, а потом подсказал решение. — Скайуокер был единственным, кто знал, кому доверили этот секрет».

Быстро скосив глаза, Коди осознал, что Скайуокер выглядел довольным — да он чуть ли не лопался от самодовольства! — и может быть, да, может быть, именно это и произошло, может быть, комиссар был здесь, чтобы спасти их.

Должно быть, Кеноби пришёл к тому же выводу, потому что, когда он развернулся, он вжился в роль даже больше, чем когда-либо прежде: он в самом деле улыбался.

— Комиссар, — сказал он спокойно, обворожительно и по-деловому до мозга костей. — Я не осознавал, что вы намеревались вступить в игру с хаттами.

Это была рискованная ставка, и желудок Коди камнем ухнул вниз, мучительно и безвозвратно, когда он увидел, как лицо Палпатина исказилось в тошнотворной издевательской улыбке.

— А, но я вовсе не намеревался, мистер Кеноби, — протянул Палпатин. За его спиной виднелось множество фигур в красных и чёрных одеждах, кажется, целое войско; охотники за головами поглядывали на них с тревогой, понимая, что их превзошли числом. — То, что эти офицеры и их друзья снаружи — ах, да, Джабба, предлагаю привести в действие план отступления, ибо штурма не избежать, — намереваются сделать, меня не касается.

— Нет, — продолжил комиссар, и, проклятье, сейчас Коди был в ярости, ему была невыносима чёртова мысль о том, что этот человек стоял там, одетый в полицейскую форму, и предавал всё, что должен был хранить любой ценой. — Я пришёл уведомить Могучего Джаббу, что я изымаю свою долю из его предприятия. Мне давно следовало уйти на покой и почивать на лаврах.

— Мы не копы, — снова сказал Рекс, и Коди искоса бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд: его брат был совершенно не в себе, он выглядел так, будто в любой момент может вырваться из держащих его рук. — Просто, блядь, отпустите нас, и мы...

Скайуокер хихикнул. И продолжил хихикать. С ножом в руке он прошёл мимо Кеноби, задев его плечом, будто он был пустым местом, и направился к Рексу...

Коди попытался встать, но было слишком поздно: Рекс коротко и резко вскрикнул от боли и свалился на пол, сжимая голову теперь уже свободными руками, а в ладони Скайуокера в крови лежала улика: чип-передатчик, выдранный на всеобщее обозрение из уха Рекса.

— Ой, виноват, — сказал Скайуокер, пока Рекс, шипя и ругаясь сквозь зубы, пытался вернуть себе душевное равновесие. — Я решил, что Джабба будет рад заполучить доказательства. — Он повернулся к Коди, и его глаза были тёмными и злыми. — Заняться и твоим?

— Энакин, — выдохнул Оби-Ван. Сейчас они стояли так близко, что только Коди, который отчаянно пытался быть как можно ближе к Рексу, мог их слышать. — Продолжишь в том же духе, и мы не выберемся отсюда живыми.

Коди бы убил Скайуокера прямо здесь и сейчас, только чтобы Оби-Вану не пришлось услышать то, что, как Коди знал, последует дальше.

— Это и не было частью плана, Бен, — сказал Скайуокер с мрачной удовлетворённой улыбкой. — По крайней мере, в случае тебя.

18

Оби-Ван двигался быстро, настолько быстро, что Коди бы восхитился, не будь он в отчаянии. Уже оборачиваясь к бегущим к нему охотникам, он достал пистолет из наплечной кобуры под курткой и выстрелом — ошеломляюще громким в замкнутом гулком пространстве ангара — снял одного из них, оставив в его горле зияющую рану.

А потом Коди увидел, как Оби-Ван заколебался, всего на долю секунды дольше, чем мог себе позволить, пытаясь решить, защищаться ли самому или следующим выстрелом снять Скайуокера, — и всё было кончено. Они вырвали пистолет из его рук, продолжая наваливаться на него волнами, и, как видел Коди, вымещали на нём всё скопившееся недовольство за месяцы и годы под его началом, и к тому моменту, когда его вновь подняли на ноги, он был весь растрёпан и сплёвывал кровь, а его руки сжимались в кулаки в их хватке.

— Асажж, — сказал Скайуокер. Она нахмурилась, как с некоторым удивлением заметил Коди, судорожно пытаясь освободить собственные руки; будто она не хотела быть здесь, будто вид схваченного Кеноби был ей противен.

Скайуокер протягивал ей свой нож, но Асажж лишь оскалилась и фыркнула в ответ.

— Я не собираюсь делать за тебя грязную работу, Скайуокер, — проскрежетала она.

— Я настаиваю, — тихо и угрожающе сказал он, и ещё через мгновение она закатила глаза и взяла нож.

— Что всё это значит? — прогрохотал Джабба. Главарь был окружён плотным кольцом подручных и с неприкрытой яростью смотрел на Палпатина и Скайуокера из-за их спин. — Вы посягаете на меня в моём же собственном доме?

Коди не видел Оби-Вана за Скайуокером, но он мог слышать его: как он задохнулся и выругался от прикосновения Вентресс, как он едва смог сдержать стон, как он, дрожа, обмяк, когда всё было кончено и Вентресс сердито бросила свой кровавый трофей в ладонь Скайуокера.

— Это, Могучий Джабба, — протянул Скайуокер, — стандартный полицейский микрофон. Кеноби сливал информацию из вашей империи с тех самых пор, как присоединился к ней.

— Чёртов говнюк, — взорвался Коди, не в силах сдержаться. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать ему о своём?

— Ой, о моём не стоит беспокоиться, — сказал Скайуокер, и, блядь, как же Коди жалел, что промолчал тогда, когда Оби-Ван расспрашивал его о том, что ему казалось неправильным, как он жалел, что не сказал тогда: ничего в Скайуокере не казалось ему правильным, он ушёл слишком глубоко и уже никогда не сможет вернуться, он погубит их всех. — Я вытащил его несколько лет назад.

— Да как ты... — возмутился Рекс.

Джабба выглядел так, будто у него сейчас лопнет артерия, его широкое лицо раздувало от ярости.

— С тобой всё же можно иметь дело, — сказал он Палпатину, который лишь высокомерно кивнул в ответ. — Это была славная ловушка. Мы придём к соглашению, которое будет выгодно нам обоим.

— Тебя же, — продолжил он, указывая толстым пальцем в направлении Кеноби, — я намерен примерно наказать. А эти ничтожества уберите прочь с глаз моих, — добавил он. — Сбросьте в тоннели, и пусть их товарищи снаружи вылавливают тела из канализации.

Чужие руки подняли и потянули Коди; теперь он видел Оби-Вана: из месива порезов на шее, там, где раньше был имплантат, текла кровь, впитываясь в рубашку, а сам он был бледен как полотно, но всё ещё держался.

— Энакин, — позвал он, и Коди упёрся ногами, пытаясь успеть услышать хоть что-нибудь, о чём можно будет вспоминать. — Скажи мне одно?

— Что угодно, — тихо ответил Скайуокер, будто ничего не произошло.

— В прошлом году... — ровным голосом сказал Оби-Ван, — в прошлом году и в позапрошлом. Те дети, которых я доверил тебе, чтобы ты увёл их в убежище. Ты сказал, что доставишь их...

Скайуокер ничего не ответил, и последним, что увидел Коди, прежде чем их вытолкали из помещения и дверь за ними с грохотом закрылась, был Оби-Ван, падающий на колени и наконец — всё-таки — побеждённый...

— Проклятье! — крикнул Рекс; он сопротивлялся изо всех сил, пока их понукали идти быстрее, а взбешённые охотники со всех сторон осыпали его градом ударов, но, казалось, он их не замечал. — Коди! Всё в порядке?

— Да, — отозвался Коди, хотя было очевидно, что нет; и вот они уже были там, в боковом коридоре, где через бетонную стену просачивался уличный холод, и один из громил с трудом откинул массивную крышку люка в полу и ухмыльнулся темноте внизу.

— Веселитесь, мальчики, — зловеще улыбнулась Орра Синг. — У вас могла бы быть возможность спастись, но вам не выбраться. Выброс происходит каждые десять минут.

Кто-то пнул Коди под колено, и он, вскрикнув, упал, на мгновение уцепившись за край, прежде чем его ладони соскользнули и он полетел вниз и приземлился на Рекса, вышибив ему при этом весь воздух из лёгких. Рекс с ворчанием сбросил его с себя.

Крышка люка со скрипом закрылась, и вот где они оказались: в одиночестве, в сыром тоннеле, окруженные покрытыми каплями воды монолитными стенами, где они едва могли различить друг друга в тусклом преломлённом свете.

— Вот дерьмо, — отдышавшись, сказал Рекс. Его голова до сих пор была сбоку в крови: она запеклась на мочке уха, но кажется, сама рана не доставляла ему серьёзных неудобств. — Мы должны выбираться отсюда. Если мы не сможем, никто никогда не узнает о чёртовом Палпатине...

В этот момент Коди пришлось перестать слушать, он не мог разобрать ни слова из того, что говорил Рекс: только наблюдать за тем, как двигаются его губы и как на его лице проявляется недоумение, когда он схватил Коди за плечи, потому что...

Его всё ещё исправный чип вновь включился: глушилка больше не работала, и если Джабба таким образом намеревался показать всем ждущим снаружи полицейским огромный средний палец, то у него это получилось, потому что у себя в голове Коди мог слышать только пощёлкивание, и шипение, и смертоносный свист шокового кнута, прожигающего плоть и кости.

И Оби-Вана.

И его крики.

19

Коди свалился на пол. Он не мог стоять: колени подогнулись, будто в ногах подрезали каждое сухожилие, и когда он, сжимая пульсирующую голову, скорчился как только мог близко к земле, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме впитывающейся в джинсы грязной воды, что сочилась по тоннелю.

Проклятье, Оби-Ван так старался. Он знал, что искорёженные остатки чипа ещё передают сигнал, знал, что и Винду, и Пондс, и все полицейские силы прослушивают его, знал, что у Коди была прямая линия, и он пытался, изо всех сил пытался не издать ни звука, пока боль не стала настолько невыносимой, что этого было недостаточно. Кто бы ни держал кнут, он вырывал из Оби-Вана крики, будто это ничего ему не стоило, будто его это ни капли не трогало, будто этого они и добивались, и...

— Блядь, — грубо выругался Рекс, вытаращив глаза, и встряхнул Коди ещё грубее. — Эй. Ты слышишь меня? Давай, приятель, послушай...

— Я стараюсь, — Коди тяжело дышал, смаргивая слезы, а потом его лицо исказилось в гримасе и он завалился на бок с крепко зажмуренными глазами, содрогаясь от особенно громкого мучительного вопля. — Я не могу... избавиться...

— Я не могу вырвать его голыми руками, приятель, — беспомощно сказал Рекс.

«Вы теряете время».

Коди на мгновение закрыл залитые потом глаза и сосредоточился на голосе Вентресс — на чём угодно, кроме страданий Оби-Вана.

— Вставай, — приказал Рекс, не подозревая о перемене, и поднялся сам, пошатываясь, а затем помог Коди. — Видишь? — спросил он, указывая наверх, и хотя у Коди не было сил, даже чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть, он согласно кивнул. — Под крышкой люка есть обод. Если я заберусь тебе на плечи, то мы сможем удержаться, когда начнётся выброс...

«Эти игры — ниже моего достоинства, — сказала Вентресс. — И ниже вашего».

Раздался свист и треск, а потом...

В голове Коди остались только тишина и помехи, и он медленно прерывисто выдохнул, чувствуя, будто его мозг превратился в кашу.

— Прекратилось? — спросил Рекс; его глаза блестели от беспокойства.

— Д-да, я... я не знаю, почему, мне кажется, Вентресс... она уничтожила чип...

— Уже хорошо, — ухмыляясь, сказал Рекс, он явно испытывал прилив адреналина. — Как думаешь, сможешь поднять меня?

— Да, — твёрдо сказал Коди, приседая со сплетёнными руками и стараясь придать как можно больше устойчивости подгибающимся ногам; Рекс немедленно наступил на его подставленные ладони, поднимая себя на плечи Коди, и, когда Коди рыча от натуги выпрямился, потянулся к крышке люка.

— Почти. Блядь! — воскликнул Рекс и вытянулся ещё...

Из тоннеля послышался гул, ещё далекий, но с каждой секундой всё приближающийся, и, хотя под весом Рекса Коди не мог обернуться и посмотреть, он знал, что вода несётся к ним.

— Получилось? — выдавил он.

— Почти...

«Я не собираюсь умирать здесь и сейчас», — яростно подумал Коди в тот момент, когда вода ударила в него. Она безжалостно тянула за одежду, заливалась в горло — после этого, когда земля ушла из-под его ног, он мог думать только о том, чтобы не упустить щиколотки Рекса, он вцепился в них настолько крепко, насколько это вообще возможно, и молился всем богам, чтобы у Рекса хватило сил не разжать руки...

Под воду погрузилась рука и, схватив за воротник, наперекор стихии постепенно вытянула его на поверхность; он вынырнул рядом с Рексом в зазор не больше пятнадцати сантиметров между поверхностью воды и потолком, чуть не захлебнувшись и стряхивая воду из глаз.

— В порядке? — заорал Рекс, едва различимо за рёвущим потоком; он подвёл руки Коди к ободу люка и удостоверившись, что тот в безопасности, начал ощупывать блокирующие крышку металлические кольца, пытаясь найти способ открыть её.

Сказать, что они оба были удивлены, когда крышка открылась сама, ловко ускользнув от ищущих пальцев Рекса, было бы преуменьшением века.

— Неплохо, — сказала Вентресс, поджимая губы. — Вы ещё живы.

— Какого чёрта, — онемело сказал Рекс и вскрикнул, когда она протянула вниз жилистые руки — явно более сильные, чем можно было сказать по их виду, — и полностью вытащила его из воды, оставив кашлять и отплёвываться на бетонном полу. Коди был следующим, и он помимо своей воли слегка прильнул к ней, пока она не усадила его в безопасности и ворча отстранилась, чтобы снова закрыть люк.

— Что это было? — с нажимом спросил Рекс.

— Назови это страховкой, — небрежно сказала она, сидя на корточках и по очереди смеряя их тяжёлым взглядом. — Скоро сюда ворвётся ваша кавалерия, и если положение Джаббы настолько безнадёжно, как оно выглядит, я пока предпочту быть на хорошем счету у новой стороны.

— Дело не в этом, — тихо сказал Коди, и Вентресс внимательно на него посмотрела, сузив глаза. — Где он?

— Я не знаю, — сказала она после паузы. — Лучше всего начать с ангара и поискать следы там. Я сваливаю. Возьмите, — добавила она, протягивая им обоим по тяжёлому заряженному пистолету, — и постарайтесь не облажаться, идёт?

— Понял, — сказал Коди с лёгкой улыбкой. Он не собирался прощать ей её грехи (коих, он был уверен, имелось немало), но это было чертовски хорошее начало. — Спасибо.

— Избавь меня от телячьих нежностей, — отрывисто сказала она, хоть и продолжила неискренне улыбаться, когда встала и отвернулась от них. — Ах, да, и скажите вашим друзьям, что я надеюсь, они простят мне их головную боль.

— Что? — совершенно растерянно сказал Рекс, и Коди только покачал головой, думая, что Ваксер с Бойлом в жизни этому не поверят, и поднялся, собираясь уходить.

20

Они бежали сквозь комплекс под какофонию звуков, но хаос пока был еще далеко. Вентресс была права: Коди слышал позади взрывы и стрельбу, что сопровождали полицейский штурм: очевидно трансляция с чипа Кеноби наконец-то убедила Винду начать наступление. Подкрепление было на подходе, это точно, они ловили на себе паникующие злые взгляды разбегающихся по дворцу от звуков сирен наёмников Джаббы, и это значило, что бой скорее всего будет коротким — но не гарантировало, что у них хватит времени выполнить задуманное.

— Мы должны доложиться, — сказал Рекс, когда они завернули за угол и понеслись в направлении главной двери ангара. — Коди, сейчас мы единственные, кто знает о Палпатине... если мы упустим...

Коди не слушал, и тот факт, что Рекс следовал за ним по пятам, когда он влетел в полумрак убежища Хатта, говорил, что ему в общем-то тоже плевать. Сейчас это стало куда более личным, чем раньше, и если кто и приведёт чёртова Палпатина к ответу, то это будут они.

В ангаре было пусто, и Коди пошёл шагом, оборачиваясь, чтобы охватить взглядом все углы, моргая в попытке прогнать из глаз усталость и гадая, куда они могли пропасть. В воздухе стоял запах горелой плоти, он чувствовал его, и его мутило от этой сладости...

— Здесь, — резко сказал Рекс и указал на пол, на следы крови, ведущие от них к другому боковому выходу из ангара.  
Они пошли по следам, но тут в воздухе разнёсся рокот отдаленного взрыва и пол содрогнулся, а потом с потолка свалился порядочный неровный обломок бетона и разлетелся на части не более чем в шести метрах от них, и от этого стало жутко.

— Проклятье! — выругался Рекс. — Не может быть, чтобы Винду планировал всё тут подорвать...

— Не, это была твоя идея, — сказал Коди и почти засмеялся при виде того, насколько оскорбленным выглядел Рекс. Они шли по следам крови Кеноби вниз по грязной внешней галерее. — Но нет, ты прав, это может быть диверсия, устроенная Хаттом...

— Или Палпатином, чёрт, — сказал Рекс и рванул вперёд.

Коди осознал, что впереди послышался шум: крики, проклятия и удары кулаков по плоти. А потом он увидел, как мелькнули форменные полицейские пуговицы, и резко остановился, поднимая пистолет, и ровно в тот момент Палпатин пропал из виду.

— Нет, не туда, — сказал Рекс и потянул Коди за рукав в противоположном направлении, пока они не влетели в новую пустую комнату, куда через открытую наружную дверь проникал воздух, и...

Кеноби и Скайуокер сцепились друг с другом в тенях от тусклого уличного света: сплошная мешанина молотящих конечностей и цепляющихся пальцев — оба выглядели сильно потрёпанными. Скайуокер отвлёкся на прибывших Коди с Рексом и, кажется, нашёл в себе новые силы: он жёстко и сильно сжал рану на шее Кеноби, и тот вскрикнул и упал назад, с треском ударившись головой об пол. Скайуокер поднялся уверенным смертоносным движением, направив дуло пистолета прямо в голову Коди.

— Не двигайтесь, — громко и настойчиво сказал он. Скайуокер выглядел ужасно; Коди смотрел на него, осторожно отбросив пистолет в сторону и держа вторую руку на виду, так, чтобы не представлять угрозы. — Вас здесь не должно быть.

— К чёрту всё это, — с грустью выдавил Рекс. — Парень, что с тобой произошло?  
Ещё одна грохочущая разрушительная ударная волна; бетонная крошка падала вокруг Скайуокера, он припал к земле, отчаянно стреляя глазами по сторонам.

— И не такое в жизни бывает, — ухмыльнулся он, узнав Рекса. — Я сделал выбор. У меня есть семья, за которую я несу ответственность...

— И твоя семья в восторге от того, что ты делаешь, а? — засмеялся Рекс. — Ты ведёшь себя как мудак и предаёшь все свои обещания ради них? К чёрту...

За спиной Скайуокера Кеноби трясущейся рукой потянулся к нему под ноги: там, в пределах его досягаемости, лежал окровавленный нож. Потом он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Коди, и тот понял, что не может дышать.

«Я знаю, ты не хочешь этого», — попытался сказать он.

Но, как и раньше, это никак не повлияло на то, что, как он знал, должно было произойти.

Следующий взрыв прокатился ближе — и, как выяснилось, куда ближе. Вся комната словно накренилась: Кеноби из-за этого почти промахнулся.

Но всё-таки попал. Клинок нашёл свою цель между третьим и четвёртым рёбрами Скайуокера и застрял там, и тот всё ещё выглядел шокированным: оказывается, он не был неуязвим, — когда пол прогнулся и треснул, и Коди с Рексом непроизвольно вцепились друг в друга. Коди быстро освободился и, с трудом удерживая равновесие, побежал к Оби-Вану по качающемуся полу; он подхватил его под мышки и оттащил в сторону от основного разрушения.

— Энакин, — ясно сказал Оби-Ван, слабо вырываясь из хватки Коди, и, услышав это, Рекс развернулся и потянулся к неподвижному телу Скайуокера...

Пол в центре комнаты осыпался и забрал его с собой с такой скоростью, что Рекс тоже почти свалился вниз, Коди бросился к нему и едва успел схватить его и рвануть к выходу, и все трое свалились кучей в дверях, хватая ртом ночной воздух. За собой Коди различал только рёв воды в канализации, которая продолжала свой путь под разрушающимся зданием.

На этот раз поток наконец-то получил свою жертву.

21

В итоге выяснилось, что во время штурма погиб всего один полицейский. Пондса нашли полупогребённым под завалами с одной единственной огнестрельной раной на затылке, и, как сказал Винду — Винду, погруженный в горе и всё ещё не верящий в произошедшее, почти не осознавал, что говорит, — на лице Пондса было выражение неприкрытого изумления, будто он знал, что сейчас умрёт, но до конца в это не верил. Орру Синг объявили в розыск за его убийство, и Коди был уверен, что Винду проследит за этим — как и Рекс, которого тут же поставили во главе нового отряда, сформированного для поимки Палпатина. Коди знал, что если и был кто-то, подходящий для этой работы, то это его брат, который ненавидел предательство больше, чем кто бы то ни было, кого он знал, и никогда не сдавался.

Коди тоже не собирался сдаваться, хотя его цели сейчас и отличались. В основном они сводились к тому, что он ждал, когда проснётся Оби-Ван.

Он не должен был оставаться без сознания дольше первых двух дней, по крайней мере, по мнению врачей главного Корусантского госпиталя, которые были в курсе режима секретности, но не знали ничего о том, с чем им пришлось столкнуться. Его физические раны (проведённая в кустарных условиях операция, ожоги и следы от электричества) заживали быстро и без проблем, и он уже должен был проснуться — так утверждали врачи, но Коди знал лучше.

Он знал, насколько глубоко истощение въелось в лицо Оби-Вана, насколько худым он выглядел по сравнению с последним разом, когда Коди держал его в объятиях, и насколько мало причин у него было вернуться. Так что он сидел там и ждал, накрыв руку Оби-Вана своей поверх тонкого больничного одеяла, и перебирал в голове всё то, что скажет Оби-Вану, когда тот наконец-то откроет глаза.

Но эта возможность ему так и не представилась, потому что Мейс Винду был ублюдком.

Было далеко за полдень пятого дня, он ненадолго отлучился за кофе в буфет на первом этаже и как раз возвращался обратно — но встал как вкопанный в проходе, глядя на пустую кровать за стройной, подтянутой фигурой Винду. Более того, вся комната была пуста: ни врачей, ни медсестёр, ничего, кроме лежащей на стуле куртки Коди, которую он там оставил не более пяти минут назад.

— Где он? — хрипло спросил Коди, очень, очень надеясь, что просто слишком устал и видит сон. Или кошмар.

— Подаёт рапорт, — спокойно сказал Винду. — А потом переводится.

— Пере... да вы с ума сошли...

— На гражданку, офицер Фетт, — прервал его Винду, и несмотря на своё недоумение, Коди чуть не подумал, что тот пытается быть тактичным. — Мне жаль, что вам не удалось попрощаться, но иногда в жизни так случается. Даю вам слово, я лично прослежу, чтобы программа защиты сработала как надо и оградила его от любых возможных попыток хаттов найти его.

На пути к двери он остановился рядом с Коди и положил руку ему на плечо, хотя Коди едва почувствовал её прикосновение.

— Ты справился, — сказал Винду, и его голос звучал будто издалека. — Иди домой.

Так он и сделал, и почти сломал руку, пробив окно в гостиной, но боль никак ему не помогла.

Поздним вечером шестого дня, когда Рекс всё ещё старался вести себя с ним тихо и осторожно, а разбитое окно наспех прикрыли доской, раздался стук в дверь, и Коди даже не смел надеяться...

Но потом...

— Это к тебе, — пробормотал Рекс, и вот он уже стоял рядом с Коди, а в его чертах отражалась странная внутренняя борьба: на его лице сменяли друг друга разочарование, усталость и сильная, такая сильная любовь. — Я собираюсь спать. Спокойной ночи, приятель.

Коди ждал, пока за спиной Рекса не закрылась дверь его спальни, прежде чем поднять глаза и посмотреть на спокойно стоящего перед ним Оби-Вана.

— Привет, — сказал Оби-Ван и замолчал, и Коди было нечего ответить. — Слышал, рейд оправдал ожидания.

— Ммм...

Кеноби не переминался с ноги на ногу: в нём не было неловкости, только неизбывная грусть.

— Я нашёл жену Энакина. У них двое прекрасных детей. Не могу представить...

Он умолк, и Коди моргнул и решил, что лучше бы ему уже придумать, что сказать. Оби-Ван выглядел... хорошо. Он отдохнул и привёл себя в порядок и, должно быть, в какой-то момент добрался до бритвы, потому что его борода выглядела короче, чем раньше, отчего всё его лицо выглядело мягче — моложе, будто он сбросил годы с их последней встречи. Его одежда тоже выглядела по-другому, скорее повседневный костюм рассеянного профессора, чем привычного Коди городского дельца, и Коди не мог не гадать, видит ли он сейчас перед собой настоящего Оби-Вана и не ошибался ли он всё это время.

Ещё у его ног стояла небольшая сумка, в которой — Коди был уверен — он, должно быть, хранил всё своё имущество, и именно это, больше всего остального, сподвигло Коди заговорить.

— Где они тебя спрячут?

— В месте, о котором ты никогда не слышал, — сказал Оби-Ван, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Без сомнения, это забытая богом деревушка посреди Пустошей.

— Ты не можешь мне сказать?

— Нет, — вздохнул Оби-Ван и склонил голову, глядя в пол. — Не могу. Для твоей же собственной безопасности, помимо всего прочего...

— К чёрту мою безопасность.

— Коди...

— К чёрту, — сказал Коди и прежде, чем осознал, что собирается сделать, уже стоял перед Оби-Ваном. Он остановился и на секунду заколебался, а потом потянулся и взял Оби-Вана за руку; он верил, что тот поймёт, что он хочет сказать, но не может выразить словами.

Это произошло не сразу, но потом Оби-Ван помрачнел, а его глаза расширились.

— Нет.

— Я хочу.

— Нет, ты не можешь. Не можешь! — с каждым звуком Оби-Ван говорил всё настойчивее, а потом взял лицо Коди в ладони, будто пытаясь вдохнуть в него потерянный здравый смысл. — Я тебе не позволю. Послушай себя. Ты никогда не сможешь снова вернуться в полицию...

Коди почти засмеялся.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что мне не плевать?

— Ты никогда больше не увидишь Рекса, — сказал Оби-Ван, и его слова прозвучали жёстко, категорично, бескомпромиссно; Коди моргнул, и во рту у него пересохло.

Оби-Ван поднял брови, его губы были плотно сжаты.

— Ты никогда не увидишь его снова, — повторил он. — И только посмей сказать, что тебе плевать и на это, или это уже будешь не ты, не тот человек, которому я доверился.

Неожиданно Коди потребовалось присесть, что он и сделал, но на этот раз Оби-Ван сел рядом с ним; он приобнял его за плечи и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, бормоча что-то бессвязное, что должно было его успокоить.

Коди попытался не спешить, так, чтобы не забыть ни единой детали. Он запоминал, как целовал сидящего на диване Оби-Вана, ёжась от гуляющего по комнате сквозняка — следствия его ошибки; он запомнил лёгкий выдох Оби-Вана, когда он нежно целовал его кожу, шершавую и покрытую шрамами в том месте, где раньше был чип; он запомнил, как старался не заснуть, даже когда Оби-Ван уже дремал в его объятиях, почти прошептав это ужасное слово «прощай», — потому что знал, что проснётся в одиночестве.

Так и произошло, и ему было просто необходимо полежать какое-то время, глядя в окно и уговаривая себя не разворачиваться к пустому месту рядом с собой, чтобы не заметить, насколько оно уже остыло. Он понял, что хочет снова заснуть, проспать целый год, чтобы просто посмотреть, поможет ли это ему забыть и жить дальше.

Когда Коди, наконец, вытащил себя из постели, Рекс был на кухне, и странное дело: при виде его глаза Рекса расширились — будто он тоже пытался сдержать какое-то неизбежное горе, — а рот приоткрылся.

— Что? — отрывисто спросил Коди.

— Я думал, ты... — Рекс замялся, и когда он поставил кофе, его руки едва заметно дрогнули, так, что только Коди мог это видеть. — В смысле, я думал, ты ушёл...

«Нет», — подумал Коди, шокированный сильнее, чем мог выразить словами; он быстро пришёл в себя и крепко обнял своего брата, запуская пальцы в его коротко стриженные волосы.

— Я никуда не уеду, — сказал он в плечо Рекса, чувствуя, как облегчение брата омывает его как вода. — Прости.

— Не надо, всё в порядке...

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Коди, он отстранился и почувствовал, что снова становится самим собой, вспомнив, что у него ещё оставались опоры, которые не разрушатся в мгновение ока.

— Я остаюсь.

Рекс коротко хохотнул, и его лицо прояснилось.

— Ну, — сказал он с кривой улыбкой, — теперь всё становится понятным. Это было под дверью.

Он держал аккуратно сложённый листок бумаги, и помимо воли Коди затаил дыхание; от всего одной написанной от руки строчки его замутило, его охватил экстаз: будто в первый раз он увидел возможность, получил надежду на лучшее.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Рекс, и отражение радости Коди прокралось на его лицо.

Коди улыбнулся так сильно, что у него заболели щеки, но на этот раз боль помогла.

— Уверен?

— Да.

— Хорошо, — сказал Коди, будто это согласие само по себе было планом действий, и развернулся кругом, чтобы пойти и одеться.

«Поймай меня, если сможешь», — гласила записка...

...что Коди и желал сделать, всем сердцем.

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: смерть второстепенного в рамках данного фика персонажа (Энакина Скайуокера)


End file.
